Breaking Reality
by 20Kasai15
Summary: Nick, a child who has suffered so many times thanks to his dark connection to the haunted Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, now somehow finds himself stuck in a world filled with monsters. It will take all of his determination to find his way out of this strange world and back to the home that he belongs to. Based on my fnaf trilogy. Don't need to read it, but I suggest you do.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay my first crossover I'm posting on this site! Yay!**

 ** _VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY IMPORTANT! Read this before reading the story!_**

 **This story is a special crossover. If there are any of you who don't know, and I feel like there will be a lot, I made a fnaf trilogy and it is that trilogy that is being crossed with Undertale. I do highly suggest if you haven't read them, to do so before reading this, but I know that some of you won't want to. So this is why I am writing this little important note. Basically if you don't want to read my fnaf trilogy at all, I have basically summarized the most important things to know about in this chapter. Basically it is nothing but retelling my three fnaf stories as quickly as I could managed. So you can read that if you want a brief understanding on who my fnaf characters are basically. But again I suggest you read my fnaf stories, which starts out with Facing the Past. But I have also written this so far in a way for you to understand who my fnaf characters are without too much confusion.**

 **If you are someone who has read my fnaf trilogy, all the summary will be in italics, that why it will be a bit easier to find when the actual story begins, unless you want to read the summary. This chapter is majorly just a quick recap on all that has happened with Nick, Mike, Danny, and everyone else. The actual stuff doesn't happen till like the very end.**

 **So yeah, you all have your options. Either read my fnaf trilogy then read this or just stick with the fast summary of them. Or, if you have read them, skip to the end or just read the summary for fun if you want.**

 ** _END OF IMPORTANT STUFF:_**

 **Okay, well now that I have said all that, I hope you all enjoy this. I'm mostly doing this for fun. And in case fans of my trilogy are wondering, no this is not cannon to my fnaf stories. This is just something I wanted to do because I thought it would be fun. And so far it is. I'm going to also upload the second chapter soon, maybe before the day is over. If not, it will defiantly be up tomorrow some time.**

 **Well with that all finally said, enjoy Breaking Reality! Also trilogy fans, look! It doesn't start with "Facing the..." It's a miracle!**

* * *

 _Fazbear's Family Diner was the number one family restaurant in the entire town. Children and their parents would pack their ways in the small building in hopes of the delicious meals and the fun furry animatronics that would sing funny and cute songs. The owner of the building Fred Fazbear was a proud man because of his success and he shared in the success with his only son Luke and nephew Danny. It was always a wonderful day for those three. However, their happiness was not to last._

 _Luke, a bright young teen, loved the two popular animatronics dearly. Fredbear and Spring Bonnie also returned the feelings. They looked at Luke as well as his cousin Danny as part of their family. The four were just as close as Mr. Fazbear was to them. So it shouldn't come as a shock that Luke decided to ask the oldest robotic animal a small request. He wanted to wear the bear's suit and have a feel of what it is like to be an animatronic._

 _Fredbear, not seeing anything wrong with the idea, agreed, and all too soon, Luke was inside the spring lock suit. It was all so cool and amazing for the young teenager. He was so excited he began to jump around in joy. That is when everything went wrong, terribly, terribly wrong. It started with a loud snap. And Luke instantly knew something was wrong. Then the pain came. It attacked his body, wave after wave as each sharp metal end came thrashing and piercing into his body. Nothing he could do would stop the attack. The pain became too great until finally, the teen collapsed in a pool of his own blood._

 _It didn't take long for his body to be discovered by his father and cousin. The shock was too great for the two humans, as well as the animatronics. Fredbear blamed himself and Spring Bonnie grew cold and angry at the bear. But it was clear that Mr. Fazbear and Danny took it the hardest. Both became just as cold and angry as the rabbit, but none showed it more than Daniel._

 _He hid away, he lashed out, he completely gave up. His parents tried to reach out for him, but after many failed attempts, the poor teen just snapped. He attacked his parents and hurt them to the point they needed to go to the hospital. That would be the last time young Daniel Fazbear saw them. Years went by and Daniel hadn't gotten any better. He would lean off his uncle's success to get by, but when he wasn't mooching off of Mr. Fazbear, he was hiding himself away even more. Each day drew him farther into the darkness and closer and closer to his insanity. Then one day, he snapped again._

 _It started with a little boy who he noticed ran away from his older brother. So in an attempt to help him, he tried to bring the child back home. But when the boy annoyed him too much, Daniel grew angry, and when he became angry, his insanity began to crawl around inside of him. He couldn't stop himself as he managed to corner the child to an empty street. His annoyance only grew when he noticed just what building the boy was trying to get inside, the diner. Feeling his insanity reached its peak, Daniel Fazbear attacked. When he left, all that was left was a motionless heap on the ground surrounded by the dark red liquid._

 _With the death of that child, came the death of any hope Daniel had to becoming like his old self again. Now all that was left of the once happy teen was a monster filled with bloodlust. Many others would suffer because of this monster. Five other children to be precise._

 _Five children, all just wanting to celebrate a birthday party, but this purple suited monster had other plans for them. The birthday boy and girl, a set of twins, thought they were in for a treat when they and their friends were pulled aside by a furry yellow rabbit, but the second they laid eyes on the creature hiding away inside, they knew there was nothing they could do before they suffered the same fate as the first child back at the diner._

 _Years went by and Daniel once again hid himself away. Since the beginning of his crimes, he was caught only once, but because of the wealth of his uncle and the fact that the children were proclaimed as missing and not dead, he was able to escape his prison life. But he basically made his own home a prison, only leaving to buy food and such, then spending the rest of this days locked in darkness. The only thing keeping him going was his own madness._

 _Back at the new restaurants, even more tragedy was beginning to take place. The children, even though they have long since passed away, still lived in their own ways. Haunting the second establishment and eventually the third one that would pop up. Being children, you would think they would be happy and full of energy, but no. Because of the actions of Daniel, they grew just as angry as he was and filled with the need of revenge. The problem, they could not remember Daniel's face. So the best thing they decided to do, kill off every night guard who came in until finally they found him again. The only way for them to do this was to possess the loving animatronics._

 _The leader of the ghosts, the very first child, took over the puppet while the other five took over the five oldest animatronics, excluding Spring Bonnie. Once they were probably prepared, they went on the hunt. They killed many night guards, but none of them ended up to be their killer. The first ghost was growing anxious. He was desperate to find the man who murdered him, but luck just never seemed to come._

 _And all the killings were taking their toll on the animatronics. Freddy, the leader, did his best to stay strong for his robotic family, but it was clear the guilt of killing innocent lives was getting to all of them. He, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy would grow quiet, barely putting their all in their acts both before and after the Toy versions of themselves were made._

 _Because of the dark atmosphere the ghost children had been creating, it didn't take long for the third building to be set up. Freddy and his gang continued to be the main cast and the Toys were unfortunately put away. Also forcing the ghost leader to stay away from the night guard hunt. Of course just because they lost their leader, the children continued to work just as hard to find their killer._

 _Everything continued on like this for more years until finally a new night guard showed up. Mike Schmidt. A young man who has had his own history with the Fazbear establishment. He started out when the third building was first opened up. He met Freddy and his friends and instantly made a strong bond with them. He would visit them constantly, and each day their bond would grow stronger until the boy basically became like a part of the Fazbear family. However one day Mike had to move away and the animatronics were forced back into their dark routine. It wasn't until the boy reached the age of twenty that he returned and even gained the job as the night guard in hopes of earning the money he needed and seeing his old robot friends. Just imagine the shock of his first night when his childhood friends tried to hunt him down and murder him._

 _The animatronics tried to help him as best they could, but the ghost children were relentless, trying all they could to capture and kill the freaked out guard. He managed to last until the end of the week that Mike decided enough was enough. He confronted the first murdered child, doing all he could to prove to him that he was not the killer. And to his shock, he succeeded._

 _With tears in the child's eyes, he ended up hugging the guard, crying away all his pain and sorrow since his death. Very soon the other children would join in, and Mike did the one thing no other guards managed to do. Ease the murderous children's minds. Days went on, and Mike would continue his job while getting along with the children. All seemed happy, but there was just one problem that they would face. Daniel._

 _Daniel, still suffering because of the mistakes he had made, decided he had enough, and thought of a wild and crazy plan to get rid of his nightmares for good. And while he started to work on his plan, one of the ghost children, a boy named Shawn, was unfortunately relapsing in his anger. His need for revenge returned and the first thing he decided to do was attack Mike, no longer believing the guard was innocent._

 _The first child did his best to help Mike, all while Daniel made his move. He ended up meeting Mike and after seeing just how much the ghost cared for him, took the young man hostage. Mike would fight, but he was basically helpless as Daniel kept him prisoner._

 _While Mike was being held captive, the once again revenge filled Shawn, bought mayhem back to the pizzeria. He forced the other children to work for him while also making the newly awaken Toy animatronics to work for him. And how unfortunate it was when two past workers were dragged into the mess and wound up the new prey for the angry child and possessed animatronics._

 _After all this took place, it wouldn't be long until these two situations crossed paths. Daniel snuck Mike around, basically using him as a shield against any possible attacks while Shawn did his best to kill off the past employees that were forced into the chaos._

 _It didn't take long for Daniel to cause trouble while in the building, catching the ghosts' attention before they could hurt the other humans. They went to investigate, finally facing their killer for the first time after many years._

 _Daniel looked at them, shaking in fear as he took notice of their furious gazes. In hopes to keep them away, he threatened the still captive Mike. It seemed to work and they ghost children slowly began to back off. Feeling confident, Daniel slowly started to escape, but Shawn wouldn't have that. He tried to stop the man. In shock, the killer began to wave his weapon, a small gun, around wildly._

 _Before anyone could put a stop to this a loud bang filled the room. With large, shocked eyes they children and killer turned to face a stiff Mike. The guard slowly looked down and noticed the globs of blood beginning to drip down his chest. He gave one last look to the children before his knees buckled and he collapsed on the ground._

 _In a matter of seconds, the very first murdered child grew furious. He pushed past Shawn, glaring down at the killer with all his pent up rage. It didn't take much convincing for the first child to get the others to back him up._

 _Knowing he was basically screwed, Daniel made a fast attempt to flee. He ended up finding the old and broken version of a familiar animatronic, Spring Bonnie. He gave a laugh, thinking the suit would be the best way to hide from the enraged kids, and slipped the robotic suit on. How was he to know that simply laughing would set off the inner locking inside, forcing the sharp jagged metal to pierce into his body, all too similarly to his deceased cousin, Luke._

 _Soon after Daniel's death, Mike was laid on a table and surrounded by the crying children. They prayed for him to wake up, but with one final goodbye, Mike closed his eyes for the last time. It all seemed to be the end for the kids. The only human who managed to befriend them was dead. They wept as quietly as possible, thinking they would never see their friend Mike again, but then a miracle happened._

 _A new ghost floated behind them, a fond smile forming on their faces. He called out to them and it only took a few seconds for the six of them to tackle him down in a large group hug._

 _Despite passing away, Mike was happy. He felt he didn't leave much behind, so he had no worries being trapped in pizzeria with the children as well as the animatronics. He was finally surrounded by a loving family._

 _Unfortunately there was one last obstacle they all had to go through, and once again it consisted of the purple suit wearing man. Like Mike, Daniel had also returned as a ghost. And he was even more furious than ever. He made a new plan, a plan to destroy every Fazbear building ever to exist in one last hope of getting rid of the children once and for all._

 _And for the longest time, his plan was working. He gained helpers, creatures created from his own new found ghostly powers, he forced old human 'friends' to help him, until his way would prevail. Everything was going according to plan for what felt like days._

 _It started with destroying the robotic part of the odd family. One by one, each animatronic was taken down, and the ghosts could do nothing about it. Then went the diner. With the help of a human on the outside, Daniel managed to destroy the old building his uncle had created so long ago, in a fiery explosion. It didn't take long for the second building to go. Leaving only the third pizzeria and a newly bought Fazbear's Fright._

 _But when there was only three animatronics left and the ghosts, they finally managed to change the tides around. The small allies Daniel had switched sides, the destroyed animatronics were quickly fixed up as best as they could be, and Daniel found himself surrounded. So in one final desperate attempt, he made a break for blowing up the building they were in. Unfortunately for him, the others stopped him._

 _But no words they spoke to get through to him would work. Even when the ghost of his dead cousin returned and tried to talk some reasoning back into the insane purple killer, it wouldn't work. Once again it all came down to Mike knocking some sense into him, just like he did for the children his first week. In this case, however, he was literally knocking the sense into Daniel. Hit after hit, Mike told the killer off. It wasn't until he noticed his words finally broke through that the guard stopped._

 _Knowing that Daniel failed, he told everyone for them to go away, leaving the stunned Daniel by himself. However it didn't take long for him to emotionlessly destroy Fazbear's Fright and sealing his fate of being stuck with everyone else in the only remaining building of the establishment._

 _Days went by, and Danny began doing the one thing he knew he was good at, hiding. Every time someone would try and find him, he would vanish. The ghost of Luke worked the hardest in trying to find Danny, with the help of the repaired Fredbear and Spring Bonnie._

 _However it wasn't those three who finally managed to locate and even talk to the killer, it was none other than his first victim. The child approached him, and doing something that would finally change the way the killer thought. He forgave the man for all the pain he's caused the child and the others._

 _To say Danny was shocked would be an understatement. Danny had never felt so confused and conflicted in his entire life. The very people who should be hating him for all eternity…had forgiven him. It was then a giant weight was lifted off his shoulders. He collapsed in front of the children and cried. Finally letting go of all his anger and pain. He knew he didn't deserve it, but these children still accepted Danny as part of their insane family._

 _And that, my lovely readers, is when our story finally begins. It begins with Nick, our wonderful first ghost child, and a typical day after all that insanity took place._

* * *

"Ugh…" Nick groaned in boredom, while glaring/pouting over at Mike. "Mikey! I'm tired of waiting!"

"Nick, I told you, I have to work."

"No you don't!" the child pointed out very stubbornly.

The night guard sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Look, I still have my job here, so yes, I do." He stood up from his chair and walked over to the child before picking him up. "Nick, listen, I promise as soon as I finish my shift, we can play all day."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Mike smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, much to the child's annoyance.

"Gah! Seriously!? Why do grownups do that!?" Nick complained while fixing his hair. Hopping out of the guard's grip, he huffed and began to leave the small office. "Fine Mikey, I'll wait…But you better keep you promise."

Mike just laughed as he returned to his seat. "Yes sir."

Nick giggled at that before walking away finally. He floated over to the main room for the pizzeria, finding all the relaxing animatronics and other ghosts there. He grinned and approached Danny from behind. Once he was properly behind him, the child let out a loud scream.

"AH!" Danny yelped, jumping out of his seat. When he heard the mocking laughter of the boy, he growled and sharply turned his head to face him. "NICK!"

"Hi Danny! Want to play?"

"No, I don't'."

"Aw…why not?" Nick pouted and floated up higher to be eyelevel with the man.

"Because I'm not in the mood." Danny pointed out, returning to his seat. "Especially after you did that little trick…"

Luke chuckled form his spot and looked at Nick. "Sorry about him pal. Danny is just a stick in the mud."

"Yeah, he's a jerk."

"I am not!"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Says the man who killed me…"

"Eh…" Danny lowered his head in shame and turned away. "J-just go play with someone else brat."

With a sigh, Nick agreed. "Fine…you're being a jerk again anyways…"

"You little…"

"Danny…" Luke spoke up in a warning tone.

"Hmph!" the old killer huffed and crossed his arms.

Rolling his eyes again, Nick decided to approach someone else. That's when he heard it. Laughter. Bright and giddy laughter. "Huh?" He looked around, trying to decide which of his new family was making that noise. None seemed to be laughing, which further confused the child.

"Nick?" a faint voice spoke up, breaking the child from his thoughts.

"Huh?" He looked over to see one of the other children looking at him. Her name was Sammy and was the twin brother of Shawn. She smiled softly and extended her hand. "Do you want to play a game with us?"

He looked down at her hand for a moment before looking over at the other remaining kids. "Uh…"

Suddenly he heard the laughter again.

Gasping, Nick began to look around. "Do you hear that Sammy?"

"Hear what?"

"That!" The two grew quiet, listening around them carefully. Nick noticed the soft giggling was coming from one of the hallways. He pointed dramatically at the location for Sammy to look at. "There! It's coming from over there!"

Sammy blinked in confusion, not hearing the noise at all. Before she could comment this, Nick ran away, determined to find out where the sound was coming from. "Ah! N-nick! Wait up!"

Hearing the commotion, Freddy approached along with Fredbear and Spring. "What's going on?" the brown bear questioned.

"It's Nick. He hears something."

"What?" Fredbear demanded confused. He looked off at the hallway the boy had ran down, trying his best to listen to any odd sound.

Spring huffed in annoyance and began to follow after him. "What are you idiots waiting for? Let's go find him before he gets himself in trouble."

The two bears agreed and followed after the rabbit, the other ghost children close behind. Noticing the group leave, Danny stood up out of curiosity and quickly joined them as well as Luke.

Nick meanwhile ran down the dark hallway as fast as he could, doing all he could to find the source of the noise. "Hello?" he questioned out loud. "Is someone there?"

He reached the end of the hall, but the odd laughter wouldn't go away.

A deep frown was quick to form on his face. "Hello!?" He screamed out, cupping his hands over his mouth in an attempt to be louder.

"~ _Hello~"_ a voice called out. What spooked the child was that the voice came from inside his head.

"Wh-who was that?"

" _Don't worry Nick. All will be made clear soon."_

"Where are you…?" the boy questioned, suddenly feeling very frightened for some reason.

" _You know? It's very odd we are talking Nick. I never expected this from a reset. Never."_

"'Reset'?" Nick repeated, still very confused.

" _Yes, but no matter. I'll work with this. I don't mind at all. I don't know what happened to them, but I don't really care."_ The voice let out a loud giggle again. _"So since they are gone, will you help me now Nick? Will you be my new partner?"_

"Partner?"

" _Yes. If you accept, just open that door to your left."_

"Wha-" Nick looked over and sure enough there was a door he was sure never existed before. "What's going on?"

" _Just open the door Nick. And we can start."_

The child could faintly make out his family's frantic voices, but the mysterious giggling drowned them out. "I…I don't know…" he waited for whoever was talking to him to speak up again, but they didn't. "I…I…" He looked around, never noticing just how dark the end of the hallway really was. All he seem to be able to make out was the mysterious door.

Something inside of him told him to ignore this. To just walk away and never have to worry about whatever was going on again. But for some reason he felt drawn to the door. He felt like he needed to know what would happen if he were to open it. He felt…determined to find out. So with a small gulp to calm his nerves, he grabbed the knob and pulled the door open.

Slowly he stepped inside, not recognizing the room he was in. "Wh-where am I?"

Suddenly the door slammed shut and Nick jumped in fright. He felt tears form in his eyes as he looked around in fear. "Mikey? Freddy?" He called out in hopes of one of his family members being there. "Anyon-"

That's when he heard a loud snap. He looked down, gasping in shock when he notice the floor beginning to crack and break under his feet. He tried to float up to avoid standing on the fragile floor, but he couldn't.

"Huh? What's going o-" Suddenly the floorboards all broke away, leaving a large hole under his body. He let out a loud scream of fright as he felt himself being dragged down into the darkness. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! MIKEY! SOMEONE! HELP ME!" He called out for help.

The darkness enveloped him, not leaving a trace he was down the freshly made hole.

The happy giggling returned after all that. "~ _But nobody came~_ "

* * *

 **And there you have it! The first chapter of my Undertale and Fnaf crossover! I hope those who haven't read my fnaf trilogy aren't too confused. I'm going to try and keep characters like Nick as simple to understand as possible. And as for fnaf characters I haven't really brought up much, I'll be describing important stuff about them as the story goes on.**

 **So who could that voice have been talking to Nick? Hmm...oh it must be so difficult to figure it out! Haha, anyways, yes, Nick was definitely talking to _someone_ very important to the Undertale universe. It will be only a matter of time before we hear from them again. hahaha!**

 **Well I don't have much else to say now. I basically got all I wanted to say at the top. So I'll end this here!**

 **Until next time! Bye! And don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I decided to upload the second chapter before the day was over after all. I wasn't sure if I would or not, but I figured there wouldn't be any harm in that. Plus not much related to the actual story actually happened in the first chapter. This one a lot happens! I hope you all are enjoying this so far. Also I am going to do something for you readers.**

 **If any of you have a question I will answer them in my author's note. I'm mostly doing this for those who decided not to read my fnaf trilogy, but even if you have and have a question related to the crossover I will answer them as best as I can. Only time I won't answer if it ends up as a spoiler. So if you have questions, don't be shy to ask. I'm pretty sure I won't get in trouble as long as I answer them outside of the actual story. (For those who don't know I kind of got in trouble for something like that before, but I am pretty sure this is way of answering people is okay)**

 **Anyways, that's all I have to say, so enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

Nick let out a hiss of pain when he finally felt his body land on something hard. "Ow!" He cried, wiping his eyes of his tears. He sniffled softly before looking down. "That really hurt…"

The first thing the boy notice was the bright golden flowers he was resting on. He curiously plucked one and examined it closer.

"Flowers?" He questioned confused. "Why are flowers here in the pizzeria?" He sat up, still eyeing the flower. It was only when he slowly began to notice his surroundings that he looked away. "Huh?"

All around him was nothing but walls that looked to be made of some kind of rock. A bright light was shining down on him and when the boy looked up he noticed there was a large opening way above him. He squinted at the light that blinded him slightly before standing up and dropping the flower. "How far did I fall?" He questioned confused. He cupped his hands around his mouth and inhaled deeply before screaming out, "Mikey! Can you hear me!? Freddy? Sammy?"

No response.

Nick frowned, deciding he would just float up to the opening, but gasped when he noticed he wasn't able to. "Huh?" He tried again, this time jumping up in the air, but gravity just pulled him back down. "Why can't I float?" He looked down at his feet, thinking that maybe if he stared at them long enough they would suddenly lift off the ground. When that proved to not work he frowned and crossed his arms. "Something is seriously wrong here…"

He turned his head around, looking for maybe another way out. That's when he noticed a small path. He studied it for a moment longer before looking back up at the opening. "Guess I have no choice…" He concluded.

So with that said, he dusted off his green and yellow striped shirt before walking down the path.

It didn't take long for him to find an entrance to walk through. When he did he found himself in a new area and right in front of him was a large yellow flower. What made this one stand out from the patch that broke his fall was that this one had a face on the front.

The flower shifted in place slowly, as if waiting for someone. The plant only seemed to notice Nick as the child cautiously stepped closer.

The flower looked over at him, forming a bright smile, but one good look at Nick and the plant let out a small gasp. "Wha…"

"You can talk!?" Nick questioned shocked. He was already freaked out by the fact this flower had a face, but now it showed signs of talking. Just what was this thing and why was it…from what Nick guessed…under the pizzeria?

The flower seemed to be studying him closely, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. _What? Where…where is that other human? This isn't them?_ He began to think to himself. _The only time we get a new human is when that idiot king collects the previous one's soul! So who the hell is this idiot!?_

"Uh…hello? Mr. Flower? Are you okay?" Nick asked confused when the plant seemed to be forming a very confused and concerned face.

That seemed to bring the plant back to reality as he blinked quickly a few times. _Well…whatever…let's just do the usual thing._ He smiled innocently and giggled. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. I was lost in thought." He giggled again before continuing. "Anyways, howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower."

"Flowey?" Nick smiled, but still kept looking at the plant in confusion. "That's uh…a nice name."

 _So far this human is much more talkative that the last one…_ Flowey thought, keeping up his smile. "Hmm…You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?"

"Underground?" Nick questioned, furrowing his brows together. "So…I'm really not at the pizzeria anymore?"

 _Pizzer-what!?_ Flowey wondered. _This human is weird._ "Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do."

"How things work?" Nick repeated. He frowned thinking about how all he wanted was to get back to his family. "Uh…Flowey, could you maybe-"

"Ready? Here we go!" the plant interrupted.

"H-hey, wait!"

Before Nick could understand what was going on, a small red heart popped up in front of him. He gasped and backed away, but the heart seemed to follow him. He froze, looking at it confused before slowly poking at it. He gasped when he felt like someone poked him from behind, but when he turned his head no one was there. The small seven year old looked back at the heart again and poked it again. Once again the same sensation repeated from behind him.

Flowey resisted the urge to roll his eyes before continuing the lines he has spoken so many times before. "See that heart? That is your _Soul_ , the very culmination of your being!"

"My soul?" Nick frowned again. "But…I'm already…" He stopped before he finished his sentence out loud. _I'm already dead? How could I still have a soul? Do ghosts really have souls still?_

"Your Soul starts off weak," Flowey continued, "but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

"Huh? LV? What's-"

"What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!" Flowey hid his smirk when Nick smiled happily at the word. "You want some LOVE, don't you?"

"Yeah!"

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" The flower winks while sticking his tongue out. Nick sees this and giggles at the cute and silly face.

The boy only frowns and gasps when five small little bullet sized pellets pop up behind Flowey from seemingly nowhere.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through…little white…'friendliness pellets.'" He smiled up at the child. "Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"

Nick hesitantly lifted up his hand, shocked to see the heart moved with it this time. He noticed as the pellets began to slowly move closer to him. Before they could pass, Nick moved the heart up right in the path of the pellets.

The second they hit the tiny heart, Nick felt a sharp pain shoot through his entire body. The child screamed out in agony as the pain ran through him. "Wh-what?" The poor confused and now terrified child has never felt pain like that since the day he died. "Fl-flow-flowey? Wh-what happ…something went…wron-" He slowly turned his light blue eyes on the plant only to gasp in fright.

A sickening smiling, showing off every one of Flowey's large teeth was stretched across the flower's head. His once friendly and kind eyes were narrowed down in evil slits as they looked up at the child. "You idiot." He spoke in a dark twisted version of his sweet voice. "In this world, it's kill or _be_ killed."

"Flo-flowey, why…?" Nick backed away, but felt his feet freeze in place.

"Why would _anyone_ pass up an opportunity like this!?" His face twisted again, this time his sinister mouth shut but still remained creepy as his eyes darkened, now completely black save for the small white pupil in the center. As his face shifted, the pellets popped up around Nick's soul, circling the heart leaving no room for escape. "DIE."

Nick tried his best to move his soul away, but everywhere he moved, the pellets blocked his path. "N-no…Someone…please…Mikey? Save me please. Please!"

Flowey just laughed cruelly at Nick's pleads of help, forcing the pellets to move closer and closer to the human soul.

Just as they were about to touch the heart, the pellets vanished.

"Huh?" Flowey questioned, glaring at the now safe soul.

Nick gasped when he suddenly felt much better. He really felt no more pain from the previous attack. He looked up just in time to see a small flame pop up next to Flowey before hitting him. Flowey let out a loud yelp as he went flying away.

He looked over at where the plant landed before another figure caught his attention. He whimpered in fright slightly as a tall goat woman seemed to suddenly come walking in. She sadly looked in the direction Flowey went. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth…" the goat woman seemed to notice Nick's scared appearance and smiled sweetly. "Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down."

"Fallen…down?" Nick frowned. "Well, I guess that is what I did…"

"You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."

Nick frowned when he noticed the heart slowly vanish away. He only looked back up at Toriel as she began to speak up again.

"This way." She began to walk away, only to stop to make sure Nick was following her.

He continued to eye her suspiciously. He wasn't sure if he should trust her or not. He trusted Flowey, and that obviously didn't end well…But one good look at this woman's sweet smile and the child instantly got the same vibe as Freddy or Fredbear. The two always gave a fatherly feeling when either of them were in the room. It was how the brown bear even earned his nickname "Papa Bear". This woman seemed to be giving off a tender motherly love feeling as she looked down at Nick patiently. His suspicious frown only faded slightly as he gave her a faint smile before deciding to follow her anyways. After all, following her was by far better than staying here and running into Flowey again.

Once the boy was gone, Flowey popped back up in his original position. He glared at the retreating figures before laughing. "Well, _they_ might not be here this time, but this human seems just as interesting." He continued to laugh insanely. "This is going to be so much fun!" He smirked widely before popping down into the ground and vanishing from sight.

* * *

Mike ran into the room where all his family members were gathered around. "What's going on? I just happened to switch to this room's camera to find you all standing around. Is something wrong?"

Freddy worriedly looked over at the young ghost guard. "Uh…well…Mikey, we…we may have a problem."

"What happened Freddy?"

The brown bear looked over at his older brother, Fredbear or just Golden as he now prefers to be called.

The oldest animatronic sighed before walking over to the guard. "We can't seem to find Nick."

"What?!"

Sammy floated up to be eye level with the guard. "Nick said he heard something and ran off to find it. Some of us followed him, and just saw him walk down to the end of the hall, but when we got there he was gone."

"Did you guys search everywhere? Maybe he teleported to another room." Mike suggested.

"We did." Shawn, Sammy's twin brother explained. "Nick is nowhere in the pizzeria."

"Tha-that's not possible. We know we can't escape the pizzeria." Mike said, now sounding worried. "When the old buildings were still up we would just teleport to one of them as soon as we stepped out of this place. Now with this building being the only remaining one left, there is literally no place Nick could go."

"We know." Freddy said sighing. "But Nick is just…gone…"

A deep silence filled the room, no one sure what to say.

"M-mikey?" Angelica, one of the other ghost children spoke up. "You…you don't think Nick…maybe _moved_ _on_ without us, do you?"

"No." the guard shook his head. "We would know if he did. And even _if_ he did, we all would have moved on with him."

"Sounds as right as we can imagine." Bonnie commented. "But that doesn't answer where Nick vanished to. Do you think he is just strong enough to escape the building?"

"It's a possibility." Golden answered. "But really there is no way we can prove this unless one of the other children does so too."

"I can try!" Timmy, the youngest and shortest child shouted excitedly. He closed his eyes, seemingly trying to concentrate. However after a moment of struggling the boy sighed tiredly. "No, I can't focus my power…"

"Nick was around the longest out of all us ghosts." Danny pointed out. "Maybe…maybe Bonnie's idea is right and the kid just discovered he is strong enough to step out of this place."

"We can only hope that is the truth." Freddy spoke up. "In the meantime, we should continue looking for Nick, just in case he is just hiding from us. Mike, return to your office and start searching through the cameras."

"Right…" the guard worriedly replied, looking down.

Foxy seemed to notice and approached the young man and placed his good paw on his shoulder. "Don't ye worry lad. We will find him. You can count on me lad."

Mike smiled gratefully. "Thanks Captain Foxy. That means a lot."

Returning the smile, Foxy gently nudged the boy away.

Mike looked down at the remaining children and gestured for them to follow him. "Come on guys. Let me at least keep an eye on you five."

They nodded and followed the guard away.

Once it was only the animatronics, plus Daniel and Luke, Spring Bonnie, or just Spring looked over at his older brother. "So Goldie Locks, you really think we will find Nick?"

The yellow bear ignored the nickname the rabbit has given him since the two were first made, but answered anyways. "Yes. I know we will. I know Nick is out there somewhere and he will return to us."

"Well…let's hope you're right bro…"

"I know I am."

Spring rolled his eyes at his brother's confident attitude before patting his paws down on the remaining ghosts' shoulders. "Well, I'm going on the lookout. Danny and Luke you two are helping me."

"Why do I have to help _you_?" Danny demanded.

"Because I said so. Now move it." Spring grinned as he roughly shoved the two cousins away.

Toy Freddy, or as he prefers Fred looked over at all the Toys. "We'll search the other end of the pizzeria some more. Come on! Move it!"

"Great…" Toy-Bonnie or just Bon-Bon complained. "Fred is starting to sound or tyrannical again…"

"Bon-Bon…" Fred warned.

With a scoff, the blue rabbit followed after the bear, the other Toys behind him.

Freddy sighed as he watched them all go. Bonnie patted him on the back. "Hey, don't freak out Freddy. Nick will show up soon. I guarantee it!"

"Yeah…you're right." He looked at the remaining animatronics around him. "Well, I guess we are a team then. Let's get moving guys."

"Right!" Chica commented, following Freddy down the hall.

Only when everyone was gone that a hidden figure slowly walked in the center of the hall. They looked around confused before frowning and looking down at blue and purple striped shirt. "Something went wrong…" They looked back up, a determined glint in their eyes. "Nick, huh? So that's the name of the kid who took my place." A small smile formed on this child's face. "Don't worry Nick, I'll think of something to help you." Knowing that they just might be able to help this odd family, fills them with determination.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Nick is now in the Underground, but what's this? That person at the end of the chapter...that couldn't be...**

 **Hehe, I am getting excited for this story already and I only posted two chapters. I haven't even gotten a review yet so I have no idea how good this is so far. Anyways, that's not what matters or what you guys probably care about. I bet you all are more curious about if I will keep uploading this. Or not, I'm just going to assume that is what you care about. And the answer to that is yes. I already have a few more chapters basically typed out and ready to go. I don't know when I will update this again, but it will probably be soon.**

 **For those who have been reading my stories for a while now, you probably know about my truth and dare story I have up. If any of you are fans of that one, I will be updating it very soon. I know I promised earlier this week, but things kept coming up and distracting me. But it's coming so keep an eye out if you are reading that.**

 **And well...that's all I have to say for now. Again, I hope you all are enjoying this so far.**

 **So until next time! Bye! And don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait guys. I've been dealing with a lot in my personal life that has basically made me want to stop dealing with things until it was resolved. It still technically not finished, but the drama has cooled down enough for me to finally get enough energy to send this chapter out. I'm also hopefully going to update one of my other fnaf stories up soon, so if you are a fan of those keep an eye out.**

 **Anyways chapter three is up! So far I haven't gotten much response yet, but I hope you all are enjoying this. I did get one question about the story so far, but it was in a PM and I already answered them, but I figured there may be someone else who has the same question so I will go ahead and put it in here.**

 **Basically the person asked if the voice from the first chapter was Chara. And since I am pretty sure it won't be a spoiler, yes. The voice was in fact Chara. Both Chara and Frisk are going to be pretty important in this story, but that is all I will tell.**

 **Now remember if any of you, especially people who have decided not to read my fnaf trilogy that this crossover is based on, have _any_ questions, please ask. Like if you want more information on Nick, or any of the other ghost children in the fnaf universe. Or if you want a basic relationship status on the animatronics and how well they get along. Those are just some examples for people who haven't read the trilogy. And even if you have read them, still ask questions if they pop up. I may even respond to reviews in my author's note since I've always wanted to do that, I just always forgot to... -_-; **

**Well, we'll see. I don't think I'll start responding to reviews in this chapter since I technically only have one real review so far. I did have like two people say something in a PM, so I guess I could count them as well...eh, I don't know. I'll just have to wait and see what kind of response I get for this crossover first.**

 **Well, now that I shared that information, I'll let you guys get on with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nick followed Toriel into a small purple room. He eyed the light violet walls curiously, taking note of how worn out the bricks were. "How old is this place?" he wondered. He then noticed Toriel walk up a flight of stairs only to stop at the top and wait for him. Hesitating only slightly he slowly began to walk forward, eyeing the red leaves that were piled up near the stairs. He approached them then looks up, noticing a dark shadow falling upon him. The shadow of the ruins looming above him, for some reason, fills him with determination.

Suddenly he felt a warm feeling wrapping around him. He closed his eyes, letting the calming effect steady his nerves. He suddenly felt much better than before. When he opened his eyes he heard a light chuckle. Looking up at Toriel, he noticed her giving him a motherly smile. He returned the gesture and quickly followed her up. The two then walked through a door and Nick got his first glimpse at the new room.

He first noticed six buttons on the ground to his right. He eyed them curiously, not sure why they were there in the first place. His gaze shifted to a closed door with a strange symbol at the end. Before he could question what this odd room was for, Toriel began to talk.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one."

"New home?" Nick questioned softly. The idea of this place being his new home formed a deep pit at the center of his stomach. _I don't want this to be my new home. I want to be with Mikey and Freddy. I want to see Sammy again. I want to play games with the others. I…I want my family back!_

He bit back his tears and lowered his head slightly. Toriel seemed too noticed and gently placed a paw on his head to calm him down. She didn't seem to understand why he looked so upset. "There, there my child. There is nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid." The boy said stubbornly.

She smiled and chuckled. "Of course not. You look to be a very brave young boy." She turned to her head to face the buttons. "Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins."

"Educate?" Nick pouted. "So I have to learn stuff!? Boring."

"Oh, I'm sure you will find education can be quiet fun, my child." Toriel said, before walking over to the buttons. She pressed down four of the six and then proceeded to flip a yellow switch by the door. Once she finished she looked back at Nick. "The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them."

"Oh I see…I think" Nick commented as he eyed the puzzle. It didn't look that hard for the child. And if the future puzzles were as difficult as this one, he figured he could handle them just fine. After all, he defeated a psychopathic killer…well technically it was mostly Mike who stopped Daniel, but Nick helped!

Toriel smiled when she notice the boy looking to calm down. She figured he was over whatever ordeal he as suffering through and decided to start leading him out of the now unlocked room.

Nick watched her go as he approached the already pressed down buttons. He curiously stepped on one of the buttons Toriel ignored before walking over to the switch. "Yeah, this will be easy for me. Golden always said I was a smart kid after all. I can figure this place out and find my way back to my real home no problem." Feeling confident of his plan, the child walked over to a sign that was on the other side of the door. "Hmm, 'Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road'." He read. He puffed out his chest and crossed his arms. "Well I'm brave! Mikey said so too. Now I know I can get through this weird place!"

"~ _Are you sure about that Nick_?" a voice spoke out.

He jumped and looked around. That voice…it was the same one that spoke out before he fell down here. He turned his head in all directions, but couldn't find anyone. "Wh-who's there?"

"My child?" Toriel spoke out again. "Are you alright?"

Nick looked over to see the goat woman walk back in, looking concerned.

"I…" the boy nervously looked around before running over to her and hugging her tightly.

Toriel looked down at him in shock, before smiling warmly. "There, there my child. Let's move on, shall we?"

Nick only nodded as he followed her out of the room. _Maybe I'm not as fearless as I thought…_

Once they were in the new area, Nick once again looked around to get a feel of the room. It seemed to be rather large with two small bridges over flowing water. Toriel let go of him as she began to explain some more to the child. "To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip."

"Um…okay?" He said as he watched her move to the exit of the room. He looked around again, his gaze landing on a sign he didn't notice before. "'Press [Z] to read the signs!'" The child blinked confused. "…okay…?" He then walked over to the wall, deciding to ignore the odd sign only to notice another one. "Stay on the path." This one read. "Well, at least this one makes more sense." Nick commented deciding to walk back to the lighter purple path.

He crossed the first bridge, his gaze shifting over to the wall where one switch was clearly labeled for him to press. He frowned, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you definitely did label them…" He muttered, going over to it and flipping the switch. He then walked over the second bridge and saw two more switches. He noticed only one of them was labeled and just like he did before, he flipped it, much to Toriel's approval.

"Splendid am proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room."

"Okay!" Nick hopped away from the switches as he followed the woman out.

The first thing he noticed as he walked into the next room was a small white dummy, staring blankly at the wall in front of it. "What's that?" He questioned, looking up at Toriel for an answer.

"Just a practice dummy, my dear. As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you."

"Attack me?" He frowned deeply, thinking about Flowey.

"You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple."

"Okay," He spoke up, nodding.

Toriel smiled at this before continuing. "When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight. While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation."

"…what?" Nick questioned, not looking impressed. He's been in tons of fights before. He knew a friendly conversation wouldn't solve anything.

"Stall for time." Toriel continued, not noticing Nick's expression. "I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy."

Nick sighed. "Well, if I must, I must…" he said walking over to the dummy. The second he encountered the dummy, the same small red heart popped up in front of him again, just like with Flowey. Yet something else happened this time. Four different words popped up in front of him as well, floating carelessly while waiting to be picked. 'Fight, act, item, and mercy,' they all read. "Whoa! This is kind of like a video game." He said, looking over the different texts. Glancing over at Toriel, he saw the woman smiling at him patiently again, waiting for him to do something. She didn't seem to be affected by the strange words floating in front of him, in fact it was almost like she didn't even see them.

After a moment of hesitating, Nick turned back to face the options before he moved his hands over one word at a time. He was shocked to see them glow as he hovered his palm over each one. "Cool!" He smiled, looking back at the dummy. "Um, okay then…I guess I will…" He moved his hand over the 'act' option. "Act." The second he picked this, he mind was instantly filled with things he wanted to say. So with a quick pause, he opened his mouth to let all the words that suddenly filled his head come out. "Hi." ...Or word in this case...

…

….

…..

The dummy doesn't seem much for conversation.

Nick frowned after waiting for a while. "Why the heck am I waiting for a _dummy_ to talk back…?" He wondered annoyed. He looked back over at Toriel who was still smiling that kind smile. "Well, at least she seems happy with me."

Just like before, the heart slowly faded away as well as the four words that floated in front of him. As soon as they vanished, Nick heard Toriel begin to speak. "Ah, very good! You are very good."

The child beamed at the praise. "I _am_ good, aren't I?"

Toriel chuckled at the boy's confident attitude as she walked out of the room. "Follow me, my child."

"Coming!"

As they walked in the next room, Nick instantly noticed another puzzle awaiting them. "Okay, here we go." He said smirking. He felt very confident he could face whatever puzzle came his way this time.

Toriel looked down at him and smiled sweetly. "There is another puzzle in this room…I wonder if you can solve it?"

"Heh, sure I can!" the boy said confidently.

The two began to walk down the room, but as soon as they made it about halfway there, something small and green popped out at the boy.

"Whoa!?" Nick looked down to see a small frog like creature looking up at him. "Cool! Are you a frog?"

"Ribbit, ribbit." The frog croaked. "(Hello human. I am Froggit.) Ribbit."

All the child could hear coming from the Froggit was croaking, but for some reason, he seemed to understand the monster. "Froggit, cool."

"Ribbit, ribbit. (What did you say? I don't speak human language.) Ribbit, ribbit."

"…how can _I_ understand him, but he doesn't understand me…?" Nick shrugged. "This place is weird."

Suddenly the heart returned as well as the four texts. Nick looked down at them, instantly understanding what he should do. He smiled back at Froggit as he decided to 'Act'. "Hello Froggit, I think you look really cool."

Froggit didn't understand what he said, but was flattered anyways.

Before anything else could happen, Toriel seemed to take notice of the two and approached, glaring sharply at the frog monster.

Froggit nervously bent his head down and hopped away.

"Uh…bye-bye Froggit!"

"Ribbit…"

As soon as the frog monster ran away, the heart vanished and Nick noticed Toriel return to leading him across the room. He took one final glance back at the Froggit who was now almost out of the room before running over to her.

His eyes widened when he noticed a long row of sharp spikes in the ground. "Uh…what!?"

Toriel nervously looked down at him. "This is the puzzle, but…" She glanced at the spikes before back at Nick. "Here, take my hand for a moment."

The child did as he was told, grabbing onto Toriel's large fluffy paw as she began to lead him through the puzzle safely. He pouted when he began to realize he wasn't able to solve the puzzle himself. "I could have done it…"

"Oh, I'm sure you could have." Toriel responds back with a chuckle. They reached the end and she finally lets go of his hand. "I'm sure one day you can solve all kinds of difficult puzzles, but…perhaps puzzles are a little too dangerous for now." She pats him on the head and begins to walk away.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Lady, trust me, where I'm from, danger is a common theme…" He begins to walk away, unaware of a small yellow flower watching him.

Flowey smirked in amusement at the child. "Jeez, he's just as hopeless as Frisk is...was?" The plant frowned. "Where the heck did that human go anyway? Are they dead?" He scoffed. "Oh well. Not like I really care..." He grew silent as he watched Nick and Toriel continue to walk away. "...still though...I wouldn't mind knowing where they went."

* * *

Frisk nervously walks around the old pizzeria. They had no idea where they were and didn't know how to approach these strangers. It wasn't like the child was scared to talk to them, but Frisk just didn't know how they would answer any questions these robotic animals would ask.

"Okay, let's go over what I do know…" They decided to start with. "Let's see, it was a normal play through basically." Frisk's mind wondered to the unfortunate actions they took while during the last run. "Well…as normal as that could be, I guess…But…then I met with Sans and then…"

Frisk couldn't remember.

Every time the child tried to remember what happened after their last encounter with the pun loving skeleton, their mind went blank.

"I must have reset, that's the only logical thing I can imagine." They looked around the building again. "But, somehow I ended up here. And from what it sounds like, this Nick boy is now suddenly missing…Does that mean…he's in the Undergrounds?"

The human began to cautiously walk around. They wanted to be careful, not wanting to be caught just yet. The whirring of the cameras caught their attention and the human instantly hid in the shadows to avoid being seen. Once the noise stopped, they continued to walk again.

"Okay," Frisk continued to talk their thoughts, hoping a plan will come to. "If this Nick boy is in the Underground, then that means he is in the Ruins. He hasn't met Sans yet. I wonder…would he be able to help Nick. I'm sure Sans will at least realize that he shouldn't be there. Yeah! Sans will be his helper. I know it!"

"Did you hear that?" a voice questioned.

Frisk gasped and looked around. They noticed a shadow looming behind them at the end of the halls.

"Yeah, it sounded like it came from over there."

Frisk turned around and began to run the opposite way.

"Hey!" the voice shouted, turning out to be Bonnie. "Stop!"

"Is it Nick!?" Chica's voice questioned.

"No, but it's some kid." The purple rabbit answered.

"I got this!" Foxy spoke up, breaking off in a fast run. "Wait! We won't be hurting ye child!"

Frisk stopped when they noticed another group in the direction they were heading. "Oh boy…"

"Huh?" Spring's voice broke out, as he noticed Frisk. "Who the heck is that?" He bent down and spread his arms out to stop the child as Foxy came up from behind.

Frisk sighed as they realized they were caught.

Soon all the other animatronics caught up, eyeing Frisk suspiciously. Freddy slowly bent down and looked over the human. "Child, are you okay? Did you get lost?"

Frisk looked up at the bear, smiling softly. "Uh…sorry. I didn't mean to sneak around."

"It's okay child. Would you like us to contact your parents?"

"No," Frisk sighed, knowing there was nothing they could do to stop this conversation, "you can't. I'm…not from around here."

"What do you mean?"

"My name is Frisk." The human decided to introduce themselves. They hesitated before deciding to reveal more. "And…well, I think I know where your friend Nick is."

The animatronic's eyes widened at the news. Freddy nervously cleared his throat. "Yo-you do?"

"Yes…but…where he may be is the real problem…"

"Please, Frisk…" Golden spoke up, also bending down. "Tell us everything you can."

The human looked around at the concerned faces of these robotic animals. They were all clearly worried for their Nick and it warmed Frisk's heart. They nodded their head in answer. "Okay, listen up."

* * *

 **Gah! It was hard not to call Frisk a girl in this chapter! I was seriously tempted to just randomly start typing "she" or "her". I know I still could have, but I wanted to keep with the idea that Frisk is genderless. But I've always saw Frisk as a girl, so this will be tricky for me. So basically what I'm trying to say is, if I accidentally give Frisk female pronouns, that is why. But Frisk will be genderless in this crossover.**

 **Also looks like Nick is starting to get in the swing of things where he's at. And now Frisk has been caught by the animatronics where they are at. But just how did Nick and Frisk switch places? And what will a certain pun loving skeleton have to say when he finally shows up. So many question to be answered and unlucky for me, I have to come up with them! Gah! Pressure!**

 ***clears throat* Anyways, that's all for now. Again, I'm sorry for the wait. I never planed on taking over a week to update this so soon. But drama likes to pop up in the worst of times I guess. Oh well. Things are getting better for me...sort of...so that just means my updating will hopefully get back on schedule. I think...**

 **So anyways, until next time! Bye and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry for the long wait guys. Not only have I had a crazy schedule lately thanks to school, I been doing nothing but typing up chapter after chapter for my fnaf truth and dare story. If you are a fan of that story, I do have some good news for you, when I feel I'm ready I'm going to be posting a LOT of chapters in one day. And I do mean a lot. I am finally going to be caught up once the updates come.**

 **However because I was so preoccupied with that story, I kind of forgot about this one, so I decided to upload this chapter today. I will try not to go on a long break again, because I really want to do this story, and I know there are a few who also enjoy this. So I hope you all can forgive me for the wait. Again, I'll try my best not to do that again. Key word: _try._ If you all know me, then you should know that I may unfortunately not keep that promise, but I will NOT quit on this story. That is defiantly a promise I will keep. **

**Anyways, I'm done rambling. Sorry for that.**

 **I do have something I want to address, which does kind of go with my rambling at the top. I got a question from a Guest asking what my updating schedule will be, and basically because of my stupid class schedule I don't really know, but I do know once I update my other story this one will be my main focus. I'm not saying I won't end up taking a break with this like I have been, but once I have my other story taken care of, I do have a slight feeling this will have regular updating. Again, not a big promise, because most of my old readers know how I am with that...**

 **And that was my only question that I think I needed to address. If I forgot someone, sorry. I'll answer you next time. And if any one else has any questions about anything feel free to ask them.**

 **Now enjoy!**

* * *

Frisk slowly munched on a slice of warm pizza, served to them by the two robotic chickens. Looking up, they noticed the two looking at them while waiting for approval. So with a big smile, Frisk gave a thumbs up. "This is really good. Thanks, you two."

The two chickens squawked in joy before hugging the child tightly. "They liked it!" Chica giggled. "Did you hear that Freddy!?"

The bear gave a faint smile before turning around in time to see Mike running into the room. "There you are Michael. We have some news."

"What's going on? Did you guys find Nick?" the guard asked worriedly.

Golden stepped forward while shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but not yet."

Mike frowned deeply, his worry very clear on his face. "I see…"

"But…we did find someone who might be able to help." The yellow bear finished, gesturing over to Frisk.

The young man looked down at the young brunette child before hesitantly approaching them. "Um, hello?"

Frisk smiled, setting their slice of pizza down. "Hello. I'm Frisk."

"Okay…Frisk. It's nice to meet you." Mike looked over at Freddy. "I'm sorry, but what does this kid have to do with Nick?" He checked his watch, realizing just how late it was. "More importantly, how did this kid get here? It's way pass closing time."

"Patience." Freddy started, placing his large paw on the man's shoulder. "You see Mike, Frisk is sure they know where Nick is at." The brown bear turned to the human child. "Right, Frisk?"

"Yes." The human sighed before looking over everyone in the building. All eyes were locked on them, waiting patiently for the answers they desperately wanted. "Okay, well at the moment, there isn't a way for me to be completely sure, but there is only one option I can think of. Your friend Nick must be in the Undergrounds."

"Undergrounds?" Bonnie questioned.

"It's…kind of where I'm from. It's where all monsters were banished to many years ago."

There was a very deep silence after this was said. Slowly, the Fazbear gang all exchanged glances at each other, making sure they all heard the same thing before returning their confused and shocked faces onto the human child.

"...Hehe…what?" Mike finally asked, his disbelief very clear.

Spring groaned. "Great, we just found a crazy kid…" he complained quietly.

"I'm telling the truth," Frisk defended, slightly glaring at the yellow rabbit. "Haven't any of you heard about the legend of monsters and humans? How there was a war many years ago and humans ended winning?" Frisk paused to look at the robot and ghost's expression. "How the humans drove the monsters to the Underground and placed a barrier to keep them from returning?" Another quick pause was taken. "None of this is ringing a bell?"

The Fazbear gang all continued to stare at the human in silence, processing their words. Finally Danny turned around and marched away. "Welp, Spring is right. This kid is crazy."

Frisk rolled their eyes and stood up. "I'm serious. Look, I don't know why you all don't know the story, I mean, it is practically a famous legend back in the town I lived in before I fell into the Underground, but it's all true."

The ever stubborn Spring and Danny exchanged looks before glaring down at the human. "Okay kid," the rabbit started. "If what you are saying is true, then that means our Nick is now trapped in a world filled with horrible mon-"

"They aren't horrible!" Frisk suddenly shouted.

Everyone felt their eyes go wide at the spark of anger Frisk was giving off.

They sighed to calm their frustration before speaking up again. "Sorry, it's just…I care about a lot of the monsters I have met. Like, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, heh, even Flowey." Frisk flinched as memories of the last time they really saw any of these monsters flashed in their head. They suddenly didn't feel very good…

Bonnie tilted his head. "Is this kid speaking English? What the heck are they talking about?"

"Bonnie…" Freddy hissed, annoyed with his younger brother.

"What?" the purple rabbit questioned, rolling his eyes at the bear.

Frisk sighed before continuing. "Look, I know how crazy I must be sounding to you all, but I know I'm right. Nick is in the Underground."

"Fine, we believe you…" Spring spoke up rudely, not really sounding like he was telling the truth. "Just how do you propose we get him back here?"

"…"

Mike felt his stomach knot up at the worried look crossing Frisk's face. He quickly knelt down and placed his hands on their shoulder. "Please. If what you are saying is true, then that means you are our only hope. Nick is basically my brother. I'd be devastated if something bad happened to him. I know this is probably asking you a lot, but we really need you to help us Frisk."

Frisk locked eyes with the night guard. They could tell just how serious the young man was taking this. Looking around at the others, they all looked just as concerned as this young man, even Spring and Danny who still held their annoyed and disbelieving expressions, looked just as nervous for the young lost child. _But how can I really help them? I know where Nick most likely is, but really, how do I get him back here? And how do_ I _get back with my family and friends? The only thing I can really think about is…_ "Well, I may have one idea…but I don't know how well it will work with me being here."

"Please, Frisk. Whatever it is, we have to try." It was Freddy who spoke up this time, guiding the worried Mike back to his feet.

"Well, okay…I'll try…" Frisk closed their eyes, searching for the only option in their head at the moment, their save file. _Please work…_

* * *

Nick glared at the space in front of him. He currently stood in the very long hallway, _completely by himself._ Well, no, that was a lie, as he could see the white furry feet of the goat woman who has saved him since he found himself in this weird place, hiding behind a tall pillar.

" _You have done excellently thus far, my child,"_ Toriel had said just moments ago. " _However…I have a difficult request to ask of you. … I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this."_ With that said the goat woman quickly walked away from him and to the end of the hall.

"Difficult request my ass…" the seven year old child cursed softly, not caring he was using words Freddy would usually scold him for speaking. He died over twenty years ago, Nick could say whatever the hell he wanted! "Seriously though, this is difficult for her?" He shrugged, deciding to play along. "The sooner I get done, the sooner I can figure out a way back home." So quickly he sprinted down the hallway, before Toriel finally decided to step away from her hiding spot.

"Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me."

"Yeah…sure…" Nick forced himself to smile. _She's nice and everything, kind of like a weird version of Freddy, but still! I'm not a little kid!_ He thought stubbornly. He glanced behind him as Toriel continued to speak. He suddenly caught a glimpse of something yellow and as if someone threw a switch, he was back to his scared childish side and quickly clung a hand onto Toriel's dress.

She smiled sweetly at him and Nick blushed embarrassed and quickly let go. "Sorry…" he muttered.

"It is alright, my child." She patted his head, much to Nick's annoyance. "Now as I said, there is an important reason for this exercise…to test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while."

Nick cautiously looked back to where he saw the flash of yellow, only to see nothing there now. "Okay…I can do that."

"Good. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself." She gave a small smile. "I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone. If you have a need for anything, just call." She quickly handed Nick the phone, and the child, not used to technology, outside from his animatronic family, eyed the device in awe. "Be good, alright?" Toriel spoke up before walking away.

Nick barely acknowledge the fact the goat woman was gone as he looked over the cell phone in his hands. "This thing is cool!" He grinned, pressing a random button and quickly seeing Toriel's name on it. He pressed the call button to test it and almost instantly the woman picked up.

"This is Toriel," she spoke up from the other end.

"Oh, uh…" Nick racked his brain for something to say. "Um…hello!" He smiled, giving a faint giggle afterwards.

"Oh, you only wanted to say hello?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

Toriel could be heard laughing softly. "Well then. Hello! I hope that suffices. Hee hee." Suddenly their was a click and Nick pouted as the conversation ended.

"Great talking to you too…" he muttered, looking around the spot he was in. He sighed when he realized there wasn't much around to distract him. His curious gaze turned to the way Toriel left. "I know she said she would be back, but I really can't keep waiting around anyways. I have to find my way back home. Everyone must be worried about me." He hesitated only slightly, the thought of running into Flowey suddenly passing his mind, before stepping forward.

Almost as soon as he stepped in the next area, Toriel called him to ask if he was still in the room. He quickly assured her he didn't leave, not wanting to worry the poor woman before the call ended and Nick took in his new surroundings. He instantly noticed the small Froggit looking over at him and he approached it with a friendly smile. "Hello."

The Froggit blinked at him quickly before speaking out in nothing but ribbits and croaks. "Ribbit! Ribbit!" And just like last time Nick spoke to this kind of creature, he somehow knew just what it was saying despite no actual words being spoken by the monster. "(Excuse me, human. I have some advice for you about battling monsters. If you ACT a certain way or FIGHT until you almost defeat them…. They might not want to battle you anymore. If a monster does not want to fight you, please…Use some MERCY, human.) Ribbit, ribbit!"

"Mercy…" He smiled at the advice. "Don't worry Froggit. I promise."

The monster tilted his head, not understanding what the child said. Shrugging at the confusion on the monster's face, Nick waved goodbye and quickly decided to continue his journey.

Almost instantly as he began to walk forward, he bumped into a frightened looking monster that fluttered a little in the air. Just like all the other times, Nick found his SOUL hover in front of him in the shape of a small red heart as his options to fight or not to fight finally appeared before him.

Nick eyed the small, meek monster who looked like it was ready to burst into tears. Without even giving it another thought, the child decided to ACT and console the scared monster. If anything, Nick knew what it was like to be scared. However, halfway through his first word, the small monster did in fact burst into tears and ran away.

"H-hey! Come back. I'm not gonna hurt you…" Nick pouted. "Aw, I didn't even get his name…" He sighed when he noticed the heart fade away before continuing forward. "Oh well…maybe I can try again later, if I see that thing."

With a determined look, Nick stepped down the current hall he was in, ready for whatever would come his way…as long as they didn't have bright yellow petals of course…

As he walked, he ended up running into even more monsters than he was expecting, and just like he promised the Froggit, he worked through his mind and _acted_ certain ways for each creature until finally showing them mercy. As he moved on, he even got another call from Toriel asking if he like cinnamon or butterscotch. With a quick answer of cinnamon, he found this phone call ended up just as short as the others.

The puzzles Toriel spoke of were also very plentiful just like the monsters he ran into. Some were fairly easy, such as pushing a rock on a button, while others were a bit more challenging for the child, yet he still managed.

He found himself pushing a few more rocks like a previous puzzle, only to jump back in shock when the last rock began to actually _speak_ to him.

"Whoa there, pardner! Who said you could push me around?"

"Uh…" Nick looked around, thinking maybe it was just another monster speaking to him, but no, it was the rock he was currently placing his small hands on. "Oh, um…I'm sorry…Mr. Rock…but…c-could you move over please?"

"Hmm? So you're askin' me to move over? Okay, just for you pumpkin."

Nick felt his eye twitch as the little nickname the rock gave him. _What did he call me?_ He wondered, annoyed. He then begin to sigh in annoyance as the rock continued on to only move in small amounts or in wrong directions until finally resting on the button that allowed him to continue forward.

"Thank you Mr. Rock." He spoke up, going to step over the now hidden spikes, only for the spikes to suddenly shoot back up. Nick hide his anger as he calmly approached the rock again. "Uh, Mr. Rock? Could you maybe…"

"Hmm? You wanted me to _stay_ there?" Nick nodded in answer. "You're giving me a real workout."

Nick smiled as he saw the spikes vanish before walking away, but not before giving a quick thank you to the rock again. The next thing the child saw was a small table with a slice of cheese resting on top. There was a small mouse hole in the wall near the cheese.

"Aw, there's a mouse living there." He smiled, bending down near the hole and hearing quiet squeaking. He slowly turned to face the cheese then back to the mouse hole. He knew that one day the mouse would leave it's hole and get the cheese. That, for some reason, filled him with determination. He decided to leave the mouse, feeling he spent enough time in the small room.

The next thing he saw was truly something the young ghost child was not expecting. It was another ghost!

"A ghost!? A monster ghost!" Nick quickly approached the monster, who was laying down on a pile of leaves. He tilted his head confused when all he heard was the ghost mumbling out a long line of 'z's.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz'…" Suddenly the monster ghost began to whisper softly "Are they gone yet?" then once again he began to buzz out more 'z's. "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

"Why are you pretending to be asleep?" Nick questioned out loud. "At least, _is_ that what you are doing? Only thing that makes sense…"

The ghost didn't seem to respond, so Nick decided to lightly push the monster in hopes of getting a response. What he didn't expect was his Soul to pop up like all the other times. "Oops…"

He looked up as the ghost hesitantly began to hover in front of him, a shy expression taking over the monster's face.

"Uh…hi?" Nick quickly spoke, before he decided to do anything. "I'm Nick!"

The ghost shyly lowered his head. Nick could almost barely make out what he said in response.

"Napsta…?"

He shrugged at the odd name he could barely make out. "Well…here comes Napstablook, I guess." He hovered his hand over the ACT option. "Okay, Napstablook, let's do this!" He smiled and began the 'fight'.

* * *

 **Yay! Napstablook is here! Will these two ghosts end up being friends? Well you all most likely already have the answer to that.**

 **So yeah, I am pretty much keeping with the feel of the game so far, but I do want to bring up the fact that this will not always be the case. Especially when our little Nick meets a certain pun loving skeleton. Trust me things are going to get crazy very soon.**

 **Also, Frisk seems to be trying to reach their save file. Will it work? And if something _does_ happen, will it be what the human is hoping for? I guess we will have to wait and see. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I won't lie, this wasn't my favorite, but that's only because I know what is to come and I am getting too eager to get to that spot, but unfortunately that means we all have to wait a bit longer for the real fun to begin. So even if you didn't like this chapter, which I'm okay if that ends up the case, I hope you stick with me until we get to the fun part.**

 **So anyways, until next time. Bye! And don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And after a long wait! I am back! I mean to upload this a few days ago, but my stupid, stupid laptop has been bugging out! *sigh* I really need a new one. Ever since I dropped it a few months ago it's been acting insane ever since! But I think everything is working today...I think. I don't know, I did try uploading this chapter earlier today but it wouldn't go through for some odd reason. Don't know if it was the actual site or my internet connection or just my broken computer in general, but hopefully this will work finally! If you are reading this, then obviously it did, but I'm just typing this right now while praying it works finally.**

 **Anyways, for those you care, my hiatus is hopefully going to end during the summer. I can't promise anything once my school starts back up again, but since I am free everything should be good. Meaning hopefully this will be updated on a more regular basis. If any of you are readers from when I first started uploading stories, meaning when my very first fnaf story was still ongoing, you should know that I did in fact update that rather quickly, in fact I would sometimes put up 2-3 chapters in the same day. Hopefully I will have enough energy to do that again with this story. No complete promises, but I will definitely try.**

 **So now I will move on to commenting on the reviews! Some of these I have already commented on, but that was in that fake out update when I tried to explain why I was on the hiatus. That fake chapter should be deleted though by now, which is why I'm simply copy and pasting them on here. But I did add some more since more people reviewed since then. So basically if you sent a review keep reading this author's note. If not, skip ahead if you want to the actual story.**

Review Comments:

 _ **Alboe: "I appreciate how you're keeping with the feel of the actual game, but it seems like it's gonna get in your way pretty fast. Not that I don't love it, of course! - It's so interesting to see how people get around the fact that they're writing things based off of games, and your method is one that I haven't seen yet! If you decide to keep it, I wish you the best of luck!"**  
_ Aw, thank you. I won't lie, yes the fact that I am keeping in touch with the game as best as I could is getting in my way. I have a few chapter in a very rough draft version right now, but whenever it comes to the actual game mechanics of Undertale I have to do some planning with how it's going to work. But it's still a fun little challenge.

 _ **Login27: (I did skip one comment of yours, but only because I couldn't think of a good enough reply) "kasai you ok? you haven't updated in awhile can you write a small chapter? please some of us have been waiting for a while"**  
_ Well hopefully you have seen what I put up on my profile. That should answer all your questions. By the way, thank you for sticking with my stories for so long. I greatly appreciate it. :)

 **Guest:** _ **"No I want more chapters!"**  
_ Ask and you shall receive! ...eventually...*laughs nervously*

 ** _OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween_ : **_**"Is Naptsablook going to learn the GHOSTLY truth? XD"**  
_ Yes, yes he will! And your comment made my day! Ha!

 ** _Darkmegatron13:_ **_**"Damn nick, you savage."**  
_ You bet he is! Nick is the most savage in this story!

 _ **17nicholasc: "ok, I have only read the first chapter and I am already almost 100 percent certain that this is undertale-realated. Ok"**  
_ Well yes. Hopefully you are okay with that. But it is under the fnaf and Undertale crossover, so I don't know what else you were expecting.

 _ **Anon: "MOR PLZ! I'm really enjoying the story so far :)"  
**_ Aw, thank you. And don't worry. More will come. All I ask is please be a bit patient with me.

 _ **Bradely: "This was pretty good! i cant wait to read the next chapter"  
**_ Aw thanks! I hope this chapter meets your expectations.

 _ **brady: "*claps* i love this story marry me writer" "MARRY ME WRITER I LOVE THESE STORIES"  
**_ Aw, I'm glad you like the stories so much. Sorry though, I'm already a taken woman. ;) But really, thank you so much.

And thank you EVERYONE who has reviewed or has not reviewed. Just taking the time to read my story is enough for me. It makes me really happy. ^_^ So that was all the reviews. If I missed anyone, sorry. Just review again if you really wanted me to respond for some reason.

So with that said, I will stop rambling and let you all read. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Nick looked up at the hovering monster in front of him. He smiled softly in hopes of calming down the nervous and shy looking creature. "Uh…we don't have to fight you know…Napstablook was it? I didn't mean to engage this."

The ghost just shyly looked down, muttering something under his breath, it was too soft for Nick to fully make out.

When the floating red heart didn't vanish, the child just sighed and decided to start off this 'fight' by checking Napstablook carefully. He wasn't very happy with the sadden look crossing the ghost's features. "Aw, come on, Mr. Ghosty. Is there any way for me to lift your spirits?" Nick asked, laughing at his own little joke. When Napstablook didn't respond, Nick pouted. "This monster doesn't seem to have a sense of humor…"

Finally Napstablook seemed to lock eyes with Nick as he decided to respond to him. "Oh, I'm REAL funny." He softly spoke, before suddenly large squiggly tears poured out from his eyes and shot out at Nick's soul.

Nick yelped in shock as he did his best to dodge each attack. "Oh gosh! Since when is crying a way to attack!?" The boy hissed in pain as some of the acid like tears managed to hit him, lowering his health dramatically. "Ouch!"

The tears stopped, leaving behind the faint odor of ectoplasm to permeate the vicinity. Nick had to scrunch up his nose at the smell. "Do I make this weird smell back at the pizzeria?" he softly questioned, before looking upon his options.

His gaze slightly landed on the FIGHT option, but he quickly ignored it.

"No, I won't do that to him. I will never hurt another person ever again." With a determined look, Nick once again decided to ACT instead. Once he made his choice, he gave a bright smile to the monster ghost. "Hey Napstablook! You are awesome! You are sure great at this fight! I bet you will even win!" he cheered, finishing off with a patient smile.

"Heh…" Napstablook softly muttered.

Nick's smile never left as he waited for the ghost to give his next attack.

…

….

…..

Nothing was happening.

"Really not feeling up to it right now. Sorry…" Napstablook whispered to the boy. "You can have your turn I guess…I mean if that's okay with you…"

Nick chuckled softly at the monster's behavior. He was reminding him greatly of his dear animatronic friend, Puppet. Both were just as shy, yet both seemed to have this kindness in their souls, or hardware in Puppet's case, that made them both want to look out for others. Nick couldn't help but instantly warm up to this monster and want to befriend him. So when he notice Napstablook was looking just a little bit better, his patient smile upgraded into a bright beam of joy.

When the options for his turn popped up again, Nick didn't hesitate to ACT once again, this time he decided to speak a joke to the ghost. "Hey Napstablook? Why are ghosts bad at telling lies?"

"Uh…why?"

"Because you can see right through them!"

It was a joke Nick heard Bonnie tell one day to Freddy, Chica, and Foxy. The response from the three wasn't the best, yet Bonnie didn't seem to care as he laughed his head off at his own bad joke. Nick also seemed to find it funny as he began to laugh along with the purple rabbit, much to Bonnie's joy. Nick ended up telling the same joke to all the others and they all had similar reactions as Freddy and the others. Seem only Bonnie truly understood the humor in a good bad joke. Nick could only hope Napstablook could as well.

"Heh, heh…" the monster softly chuckled.

"Hah! I knew that was funny!" Nick beamed with pride, not even noticing when some of Napstablook's tears once again began to rain down before launching in his directions. "Ah!" With a quick swing of his hand, his SOUL ran to the side, successfully dodging a hit, but ended up running into even more of Napstablook's tears. He let out a soft cry of pain again, pouting slightly at the attack finally finished.

He was about glare just slightly at the ghost to show some of his annoyance when he noticed a smile gracing the ghost's features. It seems cheering has improved Napstablook's mood again, and Nick was very happy about that, so he quickly dropped his slight anger at the attack.

Nick once again went to cheer on Napstablook, but this time it seems he the monster wanted to speak up.

"I…uh…want to show you something…if that's okay…"

"Yeah! Go ahead!"

"Let me try…" Once again his tears poured out, but instead of heading into Nick's direction, they floated up and piled together on top of the ghost's head. They plopped into one another until a watery top hat formed. "I call it 'dapperblook'. Do you like it…?" He asked, eagerly awaiting Nick's response.

"Yeah! It's awesome! I wish I could do something like that!"

"Oh…" Suddenly Nick's Soul disappeared again and the fight seemed to draw to an end. Napstablook shyly looked at the child, a smile faintly etched on his face. "I usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around…but today I met somebody nice…"

Nick giggled softly at the compliment.

"…oh, I'm rambling again…I'll get out of your way…"

Suddenly Napstablook vanished in thin air, leaving the pathway completely clear.

"Oh?" Nick looked around for the ghost, but didn't see him anywhere. "Aw, I hope I see him again soon." The child remembered how sometimes, back at the pizzeria, he would simply make himself invisible to anyone around him while still technically being in the same room. It was a trick he liked to use on the other ghost child, Shawn, whenever he annoyed the other boy too much. With that thought crossing his mind, he wondered if Napstablook could do the same. Hoping he could, Nick took in a deep breath before shouting out, "Bye Napstablook. I hope to see you again soon!" just in case the ghost could in fact hear him still.

Happy with that, Nick walked forward, ready to continue his journey. However instantly Nick noticed two options he could go. He hesitated only slightly before picking a path. The first thing he noticed in this new room was that it was a dead end, however there was a large sign in the center, and placed carefully against the walls were two different spider webs. One was slightly smaller, yet was still rather large compared to the webs the child would find in the pizzeria when it was at it's worse moments. The second web was much, much larger. It was big enough for Nick to lay on and still have room to stretch and move around. It only made the boy that much more nervous on the spider that made that web.

Hesitantly, he approached the sign, reading it quickly. "Spider Bake Sale. All proceeds go to real spiders."

"A…spider…bake sale? Well that's new…" Nick spoke softly, thinking back to all the bake sales he could remember at the school he attended before he died. Normally Nick couldn't care less for the events, but there was one benefit, all the cakes and cookies his mother would buy. That was enough for the child to eagerly approach the spider webs, despite the very good chance in running into one of the creepy crawlies themselves.

Approaching the smaller web, Nick happened to noticed some of the silk strands were used to spell out a price for one of the pastries. "7G?" Nick read.

He remembered how in each 'fight' some of the monsters would drop or simply hand out small gold coins for him. The child always hesitated before taking the gold, thinking he was doing wrong in stealing the coins, but some of the Froggits he passed by managed to tell him that it was alright because he won the coins.

"Well, I guess I have a use for these after all." He looked over his coins, noticing he had just enough to pay for whatever he was buying, as he dropped down exactly 7G.

Almost instantly some spiders crawled down and gave Nick a donut. He flinched at the sight of the eight legged creatures before quickly snatching the donut. "Uh…thank you…"

The spiders looked at him, almost studying him, before giggling softly and leaving.

Once they were gone, Nick looked over the donut in his hand. It didn't look too bad actually. He was very tempted to eat it right away, but he decided to save it for later. Chica and Chicky always did say it was important to save food in case of emergencies. And being lost from your family in a place you didn't know certainly seemed like an emergency to Nick.

He looked around for something to hold his donut in, finding nothing. He was just about to give up when one spider dropped down a box.

"Free of charge, dearie…" the spider giggled before disappearing.

"Uh…thanks?"

Nick placed his donut inside before approaching the next web. He saw the price '18G' etched on the web, and he frowned. He didn't have enough yet. "I'll be back, hopefully…" he decided before turning around and continuing on his journey again.

He went the other way, and he once again saw more Froggits in this new room. Three to be exact, and they were all lined up down the hallway.

He approached the first one, ready to listen to the string of ribbits and croaks.

"Ribbit, ribbit. (Sigh…My friend never listens to me.)" he croaked out. "(Whenever I talk, they skip through my words by pressing [X].)"

"Pressing [X]?" Nick questioned, completely confused.

"(That's right….)" Froggit confirmed, despite not understanding Nick, "(Pressing [X]….)"

Nick tilted his head in confusion at the odd thing to be upset about as well as the long pauses this Froggit was doing.

"(…..)" The monster seemed to grow very upset. "(Oh, not you too!)"

"Huh?" Nick looked around for this [X] button he was apparently pressing, but not seeing anything. "Okay then…I'm just…gonna go…" he decided, leaving the odd frog monster alone. "Sorry I guess…?"

He then approached the next Froggit.

"Ribbit, ribbit. (I heard using 'F4' can make you have a 'full screen.')"

"Full screen? F4?" This Froggit was speaking weird stuff too.

"(But what does 'F4' stand for? Four frogs?)"

Well at least this Froggit seems confused at some of this talk as well…Nick thought.

"(I have only seen a maximum of three frogs in this room…This is troubling, to say the least.)"

Maybe there is another frog hiding here then…" the child wondered, looking around.

"Ribbit. (Huh?)"

"Oh never mind…" Nick sighed, waving goodbye and approaching the supposed last frog of the room. "Hopefully he will make sense…"

"Ribbit, ribbit. (I have heard you are quite merciful for a human. Surely you know by now a monster wears a yellow name when you can spare it.)"

"Yellow name?" More weird stuff that didn't make sense to the child. _I swear, these frogs are talking like I'm in a video game…_ Nick thought, slightly annoyed.

"(What do you think of that?)" the last Froggit asked.

"Uh..it's very helpful?"

"(It is rather helpful. Remember, sparing is just saying you won't fight. Maybe one day, you'll have to do it even if their name isn't yellow.)"

"Huh? Okay…" Nick thought over the monster's words. _So maybe in real world talk, when a monster is willing to except my mercy, they 'wear a yellow name' and when they don't that's when they name is…let's just say white…So that means…_ "Hey wait a minute!" Nick eyed the Froggit. "You understood my answer, didn't you!? I thought you Froggits couldn't understand me!?"

"….Ribbit, ribbit. (What was that human? I can't seem to understand you.) Ribbit."

"…You little…" Sighing, Nick decided to ignore the monster and move on. "Whatever…"

He was about to walk off when his phone began to ring again. He quickly answered it, knowing it was Toriel on the other line.

"Hello?" the goat woman questioned. "I just realized that it has been a while since I cleaned up. I was not expecting to have company so soon. There are probably a lot of things lying about here and there. You can pick them up, but do not carry more than you need. Someday you might see something you really like. You will want to leave room in your pockets for that."

"Got it." He quickly answered as Toriel hung up. He observed the spider donut, safely hidden away in his little box. "Room in my pockets, huh? I wonder…?" He carefully moved the box to his front pocket in his pants and too his surprise it fit perfectly. There even seemed to be room for more. "How is that physically possible!?" he couldn't help but ask. "Maybe I really am stuck in a game…"

Deciding there was more urgent matters to deal with than how a rather large box was able to fit in a small pocket, with room to spare, Nick determinedly walked forward, ready for whatever else would come his way.

* * *

Frisk sighed tiredly as they sat on the stage of the pizzeria, eyes closed tightly in concentration. "Come on, come on…"

The animatronics and ghosts were all gathered around the child, waiting for…something to happen.

Spring sighed irritably. "Kid, you've been at this for like, an hour already. Is something gonna happen yet?"

"Spring, quiet!" Fredbear scowled.

"Why am I the bad guy all of a sudden!? Nick is missing and you are expecting an insane little kid who believes humans were in some war with monsters years ago and that they can magically take us to Nick by sitting in the same spot muttering to themselves over and over again! Look, I'm an asshole, but at least I can say the truth! This kid can't help us and we should just send them home and continue looking for Nick!"

"I'm telling you, your friend is in the underground! I just have to accsess my 'SAVE FILE' and everything will be okay!"

"Save file!?" Spring demanded. "Oh come on, people! You still want to trust a kid who is treating this situation like a goddamn video game! Wake up! This is the real world!"

"A real world with ghost and conscious animatronic robots with a mind of their own…" Mike muttered.

"What was that, Schmidt!?"

The night guard glared darkly at the yellow rabbit. "I'm saying that stranger things have happened for us! Look around us Spring Bonnie! We aren't exactly normal ourselves! I know you don't have much experience outside this place, but it ain't exactly normal for ghost to walk around and robots to behave just as human as real people!"

"Mike is right." Freddy said. "If we can be this odd, then maybe there are others out there who have just as odd a way of life."

"But we ain't that odd!" Spring screamed, his Brooklyn accent sounding rougher than normal.

"To you we aren't!" Freddy defended. "But I bet anything that if we let in someone from the outside see us, they would find us the biggest freaks of nature in the world. What is normal for us isn't normal for others, Spring. I hate the fact I have to tell this to my _older_ brother! You are supposed to be mature and think things through-"

"I do!"

"-But you aren't!" Freddy sighed, looking over at Frisk. "Look, I know this may be a bit strange for us, but Frisk truly believes they can help us, and that is enough for me."

"…" Spring glared darkly at his younger brother, before huffing to himself loudly. "I still think this is stupid!"

"Fine, think this is stupid. But we are running out of options. Anything can be helpful at this moment, except your rotten attitude."

"Tch…"

Freddy sighed tiredly, approaching Frisk. "Ignore him. He gets like this a lot."

"It's okay. He may act tough and mean, but he is just secretly worried for his friend. I know someone like that." Frisk giggled softly.

"Hey…Frisk?" Bonnie spoke up, stepping over while carefully avoiding Spring's heated gaze that suddenly turned on him. "I don't know much about this…'save file' thing, but is there anything we can do to help you…find it I guess?"

The human could only sigh. "I don't think so. The Save File is a bit hard to describe. Those with a large amount of determination can access them and use them whenever they wish. Normally I never have any trouble with it, in fact this is the first time I ever had trouble. So that could only mean one thing at the moment."

"And that is?" the purple rabbit questioned.

"Nick's determination is stronger than my own at the moment."

"This determination…" Toy Freddy, or just Fred, spoke up. "You talk about it like it is different than the determination anyone can feel."

"Well…yes and no. Technically anyone, even monsters can feel determination, but when it comes to the Underground, determination can end up acting as something a bit more. The stronger a person's determination is, the more you can accomplish with it. Such as accessing the save file."

"So only those with high determination can access the save file?" Fred asked.

"Basically."

"And others can…let's say override others save files to the point the first person can't access it anymore. Am I getting the picture?"

"Yep."

"So really the only way you can get to your save file is if you become more 'determined' than Nick."

"Right on the nose." Frisk answered.

"So the answer is simple!" Fred announced. "We have to make you even more determined somehow. Then you can reached your save file and we can get Nick back!" the younger bear grinned at figuring it all out.

"Just one last question," Bon-Bon asked, locking his large green eyes on Frisk. "What will happen when you get to your save file?"

"Oh, simple. I will basically go back in time to the last time I saved, or reset, and everything should go back to how it was when it happened. Nick will most likely be back in the pizzeria and I will be in the Underground. Simple."

"…"

Everyone stared at Frisk for what felt like hours, even though seconds only passed by.

"…go…back in time?" Freddy asked, hesitantly.

"Yep!" Frisk responded, as if it were the simplest thing ever.

"…"

Suddenly Spring snapped again. "CRAZY! I KNEW IT! COMPLETELY INSANE! NO ONE EVER LISTENS TO ME!"

Frisk tilted their head. "What'd I say?"

* * *

 ***sigh* Spring, you have to stop acting like an asshole all the freaking time! It gets old very fast buddy.**

 **Spring: Did you freaking hear that kid!?**

 **Me: Yes I did, but you didn't have to snap like that.**

 **Spring: Whatever...**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I don't know when I will update this again, but hopefully it will be by say...two weeks at the least. I want to finally update a few more things before I update this. And I am very close to updating those others things, but still give me at least 2 weeks. If more than 2 weeks pass you all are free to question where the heck the chapter is. But until the 2 weeks is up, give me a little time, okay?**

 **But I will say there is a slim chance I will change my mind and update this tomorrow actually. So if I do, then it will be chapter 7 that will be sent out in 2 weeks. If I don't send out chapter 6 tomorrow, then that chapter will be the one sent out in 2 weeks. It all depends on how I feel tomorrow.**

 **So that's all I can really think about to say. So until next time! Bye and don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I did say there was a slim chance I would update this today, and I guess I am. Yay! I kept one promise! And hopefully, by say...around the time the new Fnaf game comes out, I will be both at least 90% caught up with everything and fulfilled all my other promises. But then again since Scott Cawthon has been known for sending out his games too early at times, I don't know how true that will be.**

 **But that is not the point now. The point is, a new chapter has been uploaded. Hopefully this one as well as the one I sent out yesterday are good enough for you all. Now the next time this story updates, it will probably be 2 weeks, like I stated last chapter. I am going to finally update my other stories before this one gets updated again. If any of you are looking forward to that, it will probably be up in say a week or so.**

 **For those who like my truth and dare story, you will probably be in for a treat, because I have a LOT written down for that, I'm not sure how many chapters it will be, because I still have to edit all the dares I have completed into what I feel is enough for a single chapter, and I completed a lot of dares, so definitely more than 3, which may not sound like a lot, but each chapter of that story ends up being about say 20 pages on a regular word document while regular chapters for any of my other stories, like this one are about 5-8 pages. So, yeah, three chapters is definitely a lot to read. It also goes to show just how many PMs have been sent to me since I started that truth and dare story. So there is an update on when that particular story will be out if any of you cared. If you didn't care and read all this, thanks anyways!**

 **So, yeah, that's all I could think to say for now. Check out my last author's note at the bottom if you just love reading my random babbling for some odd reason! And enjoy the chapter! Also I did get a new review since I uploaded my last chapter yesterday, but since I didn't give a lot of time for others to send in reviews, and also because it was only one new one, I am going to hold off on my responds until I upload this again. That way I feel like I will have more reviews by then. Hopefully...**

* * *

"There was just one switch, huh!?" Nick growled out, glaring at the space he was in. It didn't really need to be said, but the poor child did not like the current puzzle he was on. The very next room Nick came across after speaking with the three odd Froggits led him to the current puzzle he was trying to solve. The sign he came across before the trouble began confirmed that there was only one switch which would allow him to continue on. What the sign didn't warn him about was the fact that the switch was hidden somewhere below his feet and the only way to get to the right room was to pick the right hole out of six.

Finding the holes was not the issue, due to the very obvious six cracked and flimsy areas he could make out. But Nick just had the worst of luck in picking the right one. He fell through three already, and landed each time rather harshly on his back.

"Ugh, if only I had my ghost powers. This would be a piece of cake. I could just faze through the ground and walls…" the reminder that he no longer had his powers began to nag at the back of his mind again. "Why _don't_ I have my powers? It doesn't make sense. I mean, it's not like I'm alive again…right?" He quickly shook the idea out of his head as quickly as he thought it. "No, that's ridiculous. The dead can't come back to life."

" _Well, not with that attitude, partner."_

Nick yelped, looking around for the voice. "Who said that!?" In the first hole he fell down, he had ran into a weird carrot monster who was dedicated in making Nick eat his greens or something like that, but his voice did not match the voice he just heard. In fact, Nick was already fairly certain he already recognized the voice, even if he still hasn't seen the face of the person behind it. "I…I know I heard you. Where are you?"

Just like Nick predicted, the mysterious voice didn't respond. Whoever it was thought, Nick really wanted to have a proper conversation with them. It was partly their fault that Nick wound up here, that and Nick's own curiosity, but that's beside the point. The boy just wanted answers now. Answers to how he ended up here and how to get back home.

 _But_ _really_ , Nick ended up thinking _, I guess that is not the current issue I should worry about…_ He let out a sigh as he wlaked towards a small opening that would lead him back to the start of the puzzle. He only stopped when noticed something red on the ground besides the many leaves he has passed. He approached the objected and picked it up.

"A faded ribbon?" He questioned, looking over the item. He instantly thought of the girls, thinking one of them might like it. "I wonder if Sammy would like it?" he muttered, ignoring the slight blush that popped up as he thought of the girl's reaction if he managed to give this to her. "Gah! Stupid thoughts!" he snapped, stuffing the ribbon in his pocket before finally heading back to the beginning of the puzzle.

He approached his fourth attempt at finding the switch, once again landing on his back. "Ow…"

"Hello…You fell down too?"

"Huh?" Nick looked over to see Napstablook laying on the ground. "Oh! Hey Napstablook! What are you doing down here?"

"I fell down a hole…now I can't get up…"

"Oh. I see…"

"Go on without me…"

The boy tilted his head. "Wait, aren't you a ghost?"

"Huh? Oh, wait, that's right. Ghosts can fly, can't they…Oh well…" And once again Napstablook began to vanish from sight.

Nick giggled at the ghost's forgetfulness and waved goodbye.. "See ya later Napstablook!"

"Bye…"

Once his new friend was gone, Nick sighed. "Well at least one ghost can get out of here…" He sighed, heading out to once again try and find the switch. "Okay, this will be it!" he thought, running over to another hole, and falling down. He beamed happily when he saw the bright yellow switch. "Yes! Finally!" he flipped it and quickly made his way out of the area and into yet another puzzle in the next area.

"Okay! I can do this now! These puzzles won't slow me down! I'm gonna get past them, figure out a way home, and see my family again! I mean it! Nothing is gonna stop me!"

And with a determined expression, Nick faced his next puzzle and any monster that came his way. Like always, whenever he came across a new monster, he would continue to ACT a certain way and send the monster off without so much as a scratch on them. But really, even without the warning from that Froggit, Nick doubt he would have hurt anyone unless they attacked first. He's learned from his mistake back at the pizzeria. He swore he would never be the cause of a lost life ever again. His last and final kill would always be his very own killer and the child vowed to keep that promise.

Though, Nick was a bit disturbed that he did wonder what would happen if he was still like his old self and tried to hurt one of or even many of the monsters living peacefully down here.

Nick didn't want to encourage this idea any longer and pushed it out of his mind, just as he finished up what looked to be his last puzzle. He once again found himself at a fork in the road. He quickly decided to head straight, walking over a patch of green grass. When he entered the next room, his gaze snapped upon yet another Froggit.

"Hello, Froggit." He greeted the creature.

"Ribbit, ribbit. (Just between you and me…I saw Toriel come out of here a little while ago.)" Nick turned to look at a doorway the monster was gesturing to. "(She was carrying some groceries. I didn't ask what they were for. We're all too intimidated to talk to her.) Ribbit."

"Why would you be intimidated by Toriel. She doesn't seem to be mean or anything."

"Ribbit."

"Right…" Nick sighed, looking over the doorway. "Well, might as well check it out." He stepped through and what he saw made the young boy gasp in awe. He was standing on a balcony, looking over a rather large looking city filled with tall castle like buildings. It all looked to be straight out of a fairytale. "Cool!" he whispered, stepping closer, his foot bumping into an item on the ground. "Huh?" Looking down, he saw a small plastic toy knife. He picked it up, eyeing the toy carefully. "What's this doing here?" Nick swung the toy in the air, like an actual knife, a few times before smiling. "This will be fun to play with back home. I can have my own prop when playing with Foxy or something." With the idea in mind, Nick stuffed the toy in his pocket before turning around and heading back to the other pathway.

He stepped over the large pile of red leaves before entering the next area. Instantly he heard Toriel's voice ring out.

"Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would."

Looking over, he saw said woman step around a large leafless tree, as she pulled out her phone, ready to call Nick. The phone only managed to ring about once before she noticed the boy standing in front of her. She gasped, ending the call and running over to him.

"How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt?"

Nick looked over himself. "Well, I do feel a little beaten up…" he admitted.

There, there, I will heal you. I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this. Err…"

"Surprise me?!" Nick asked eagerly.

Toriel chuckled softly. "Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come, small one!" she announced, walking away to a small looking house.

Nick was quick to follow, stepping around the large tree. It was then he got a proper look at the home. It was tidy and cute. Seeing such a house in the Ruins gave Nick determination. Almost instantly as he thought this, all the small pains he felt after dealing with all the fights with the monsters vanished completely, as if he wasn't hurt in the first place.

"Huh?" he huffed in wonder at the odd sensation. He remember feeling like this a few other times in the Ruins, but this was the first time he ever realized just what kind of affect it was due to his old injuries. "Weird…but cool!" He smiled happily before stepping inside the home.

Inside, Nick instantly felt a warm sensation, one he only really ever felt when he was still alive and living with his mother and brother. This home, which was thankfully colored a calming tan color instead of the unnerving amount of purple everywhere else in the Ruins, was calm, friendly, and happy. It truly felt like a real home, unlike his current one back at the pizzeria. True, he loved everyone at the restaurant, they were his family now after all, but the actual building could never have a proper homey feel like Toriel's home had. He also was welcoming the pleasant smell that wafted around the room, it was sweet and sugary, much different than the constant smell of pizza.

"Do you smell that?" Toriel questioned him with a kind smile. "Surprise! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here."

"Living…here?" Nick gasped at the prospect Toriel was proposing. _No, I can't live here! I have to get back to Freddy and Mikey and everyone else!_

"So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight."

"…Snail pie?" _EW!_

"Here, I have another surprise for you." Toriel continued on, before walking down a hall. He followed her and she turned to face him as he approached. "This is it…" She reached down and grabbed Nick's small hand and leading him to the first door on the left. "A room of your own. I hope you like it!"

"My own room?"

"Yes, of course, my child." Toriel confirmed, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Ahh…again with adults ruffling my hair…?" he muttered, though he had to admit, it did feel nice. Just like how his own mother used to do it…

Suddenly Toriel looked away nervously. "Is something burning? Um, make yourself at home!" Quickly, she left Nick on his own to check on the possibly burning pie. Nick watched her go before hesitantly looking at _his_ door to _his_ room. Hesitantly he walked in.

The small room was a bright shade of red with a simple furniture. A bed, lamp, dresser, shelf, and toys. It really was a bedroom suited for a child, and Nick couldn't help but wonder how Toriel had time to prepare this room for him. "Did another child live here before me?" he wondered out loud, stepping in deeper and looking closer at all the items in the room. He approached the small shelf, his gaze landing on an empty photo frame sitting on top of it. It was really dusty…

Next to the shelf was a box of kids' shoes in a disparity of sizes.

"Why are there so many shoes in different sizes?"

He looked through the box a bit more before backing away. There wasn't a lot of signs that there was a child currently living here, but Nick couldn't help but think someone else did indeed live here at one point.

"Where are they now then? Odd…"

Slowly he walked over to the small bed, sitting on top of it.

"Soft…" he commented, bouncing on it slightly. Suddenly everything that has taken place finally seemed to catch up to him. His eyes began to feel very heavy and his body felt like lead. At the moment, nothing else mattered for the boy except to catch up on some much needed sleep. He curled up under the blankets and rested his head on the soft plush pillow. Nick couldn't remember the last time he slept in an actual bed. Whenever he fell asleep back at the pizzeria, it was always either on top of a table or in a chair. Sometimes he got lucky and Mike would let him rest in his arms.

This however was much, much nicer. A real bed, in a real bedroom, in a real home, with a real mother. This entire place was…was perfect. It was a place Nick didn't even realize he was missing. So despite the fact Nick was missing his robotic and ghost family like crazy, no one could blame the child when he wished he could stay in the place just a little bit longer, before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Okay people! Let me get this straight…" Spring spoke up, glaring at his family. "We are actually going along with this plan to make Frisk feel more 'determined' so they can time travel back and make everything hunky dory again, right?"

"I know how this may sound to you Spring Bonnie…" Frisk spoke up, looking at the rabbit.

"Just Spring, kid."

" _But,_ I know this will work…I just have to have my determination much higher than Nick's."

"So really, what should we do to make you feel more determined?" Daniel asked, looking down at Frisk.

"Well…that will be the hard part. I already feel pretty determined in helping you all and getting back to my home. Sometimes if I see something interesting I get filled with more though."

"Ooh!" Chica shouted. "I know!" The large chicken ran over to the smaller Chicky and whispered to her. The two birds clucked softly to each other before happily nodding and stepping over to Frisk.

The child tilted their head in confusion for a moment before suddenly the two animatronics shoved their own plush cupcake toy in their face.

"Our cupcakes always help!"

Bonnie groaned, rolling his eyes. "Not the cupcakes again…"

"Bonnie, you must believe in the cupcake!" Chica scolded her brother.

"Ugh…"

Frisk looked over the fake cupcakes with large round eyes before sighing. "Sorry, not working."

The two chickens sadly looked at their toys before looking at the others. "Well that was our ideas."

"Well whatever we decide on, we better do it fast," Daniel said, gesturing the clock that was already displaying it was past six. "Scott is going to be here soon to open up the building."

Freddy looked over at his older brother, searching the yellow bear's expression for any ideas. "Golden?"

"…" Golden looked over at the human child before back at his family, finally his gaze landed on the clock on the wall before he let out a faint sigh. "I think at the moment, it is best we just take a break and think over our options during the day."

"WHAT!?" Spring demanded, marching up to his brother.

"We can't just force Frisk to do whatever it is they need to do when they can't! Plus we've been at this for a while and I am sure everyone is getting tired."

Mike worriedly approached. "Yeah, I agree…but Nick-"

"Is most likely very safe and sound. If what Frisk has told us about where he is is true, then Nick will be just fine in waiting for a bit longer. Plus I am sure he is trying just as hard to get back as we are trying to find him. For now, let's just relax and take the rest of the day as easy as we can. Then come midnight, we will continue to work on getting Nick back home with us."

Mike still didn't look too happy with the choice Golden was giving.

Frisk noticed and approached the guard. "Don't worry Mike. If Nick really is in the Underground, then he is surely with Toriel, a nice woman who is a really good mother figure to everyone she meets. She will definitely be taking care of Nick. And if he's not with her, then the next person he meets, Sans, is sure to be keeping an eye socket on him."

"Eye socket?" Foxy questioned softly.

"Don't worry, really." Frisk continued on. "Everyone in the Underground is very friendly and kind. As long as you are kind back, no one should want to hurt him…well…"

"Well?" Mike asked nervously.

"Well…there may be one person, Flowey, who wants to hurt him, but really Flowey isn't as bad as he seems. And I just know for a fact Toriel would have saved Nick if Flowey did try anything." They laughed nervously at the worried expressions crossing everyone's face. "Trust me, Nick is 100% safe!" _As long as he doesn't do anything that will make him get dunked on of course_.

The animatronics and ghosts all exchanged looks, thinking over Frisk's words carefully before Freddy sighed. "Then I believe Golden is right. Let's prepare for the day. Mike, Danny, and Luke, take all the children in the back rooms. Frisk, go with them."

"Okay." The human nodded, following all the ghosts away from the main room, while all the animatronics took their places for the day.

In the back rooms of the pizzeria, Mike was quick to plop down on his office chair, propping his feet on the desk. Frisk looked up at him before turning to the other ghosts.

One of them, Sammy, slowly approached Frisk. "Hey, uh…Frisk?"

"Yeah?"

"Since we have time to spare, do you think you can tell us more about the people Nick is going to meet?"

Frisk noticed all eyes turned on them and sighed. "Yeah, I guess that is something I can do for now. Well, like I said, Toriel is just a big, friendly mother. She is actually the Queen of the entire Underground, but ever since she left her husband, King Asgore, she just began to live a simple life alone."

"King Asgore?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, he is super friendly. He's done some bad things in the past, but I just know when Nick meets him, everything will be okay in the end. He's just really lonely after he lost his son and wife."

"They had a son?" Sammy's brother, Shawn asked.

"Yeah, his name was Asriel. He was a very good boy and cared very deeply for his family. Unfortunately he passed away, which caused a lot of trouble for Asgore and Toriel, it's slightly part of the reason they are divorced."

"That's sad." Another ghost child, Angelica said."

"Yeah…but I'm sure everything will get better for them eventually."

"Earlier, you mentioned someone named Sans. Who's that?" Mike asked.

"Oh, Sans is really cool. He's someone Nick can definitely rely on. He may be a bit of a jokester, but he will keep an eye on Nick no matter what. He also has a brother named Papyrus who is just as trustworthy. Also there is Undyne and Alphys. Undyne may pick a fight with Nick, but I doubt anything bad will happen. She's just very passionate about what she does. And Alphys will help Nick after they meet. She will lead him through the rest of the Underground until he gets closer to Asgore's castle. And he will even meet a robot named Mettaton who is good friends with Alphys."

"You seem to care about all these people. You have such a big smile when talking about them." Mike noted.

"Huh? O-oh, well…I guess that's because they are my family. I would do anything for them."

"So you must miss them terribly." Frisk frowned, lowering their head. "Yeah…I really do…but…they aren't missing me…"

"Why do you say that?"

"They…" Frisk clenched their hands together. "Because of all my resets, their memories of me also gets reset. They won't remember me. And even if they do…the last memory they have of me…isn't the best."

"Why?" Sammy questioned.

"…I…I can't say…it was really bad." A tear suddenly began to slide down Frisk's face.

Just then, Mike rested a hand down on the child's head. Frisk gasped and looked up at the guard, who smiled patiently at them. "Don't worry. No matter what your mistake was, I doubt they would be mad at you or even hate you. The people you've been talking about seem too nice to ever get too mad at you. I'm sure when you see them again, they will accept you with open arms."

"…You think so?"

"Yes. Because they are your family and from my own experience, family will always stick together and love each other, no matter what."

Frisk locked eyes with Mike, repeating his words in their mind. Slowly a small smile appeared on their face. "Thank you Mike."

The young man grinned happily, ruffling Frisk's hair before backing up and stretching. A loud yawn escaped out before he looked down at the other kids. "Okay you guys. Bed time."

"Aw!" the five complained. Mike just shook his head and turned to the other young men in the room. "Danny? Luke? Ready to help?"

"Yeah, yeah, we know the drill by now." The old killer complained, quickly scooping up one of the kids and carrying them to another room where they normally slept. Luke and Mike did the same, scooping up one of the other kids, while the two remaining ghosts, as well as Frisk followed after them.

The human was shocked to see tables that have been made into makeshift beds, the table cloths were folded up to make blankets and a few of the old plush toys have been stitched together to make pillows.

Mike noticed the shocked look on Frisk's face and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Uh, yeah, it's not the greatest place to sleep, but turns out ghosts don't need as much comfort as humans do. Though a bed would be nice…I'm afraid you are going to have to make due for now. Sorry kid."

Frisk smiled patiently and shook their head. "No, it doesn't matter to me. I shouldn't too shocked. After all, this isn't a home."

"Well…not a typical home. But we make the best of it. If I were still alive I would just offer a spot back at the apartment I lived in. But hey, I'm with my family so…it's enough."

Frisk looked up at the guard, just now noticing how he was still holding onto Sammy, who was fast asleep in his arms. "Yeah…I guess you're right." They responded, the smile still in place. They then headed towards a seemingly empty spot on the table. "Is this where Nick usually sleeps?"

"Yeah. I bet he wouldn't mind you taking his spot for the night…I mean day. Heh, I'm still getting used to the fact I'm basically nocturnal now."

Frisk chuckled, laying down on the hard table and resting their head on the makeshift pillow of Freddy plushies, just as Mike was tucking in Sammy. The night guard then took his spot in the last space, right next to Frisk.

"Welp…sleep tight kid. If you wake up before midnight or need to eat, just find one of the animatronics. They will love to help you out. Plus there is games and a whole bunch of things a kid would love. So don't feel like you have to be stuck in here with us the entire day."

"Okay, Mike. Thank you." Frisk smiled happily, watching as the young man closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep. The human slowly sat up, looking across the room at the other sleeping ghosts. Despite all their worries for Nick, they still held strong in front of everyone else that was sure for Frisk. Just by watching them sleep, the human could clearly see the tight bond they all held for each other. It was a bond Frisk was too familiar with thanks to their new family trapped underground.

Seeing such a strong and familiar family bond filled Frisk with a strong determination.

* * *

 **So, yeah, not much really important happened in this chapter yet, but I still loved it for some reason. Next chapter there will be more excitement though. Because hopefully Sans will finally make an appearance! Or he will at least in chapter 8. I'm not 100% sure which chapter he will pop up, I'm still editing when chapter 7 will end. But oh well! All you need to know is when Sans pops up, things start to get a bit more interesting! I wish I could skip to it, but then I feel like I would be rushing this story too much and I'm not too happy with that idea. So hopefully I haven't bored any of you yet. That will be my biggest fear that I am boring you guys with this story.**

 **But whatever, you made it to this chapter somehow, so I must be doing something right, right? I can only hope.**

 **And well...that's all I can think to say. I kind of said all the important news already. OH I just remembered. I will be posting character bios on my profile hopefully soon. I meant to do that sooner, but things happened and I just ended up forgetting do to that completely. The character bio will for now, feature as much information as I can give about my fnaf characters as (mostly the ghost kids) since they are technically OCs and I know (or at least feel like) some of you haven't read my fnaf trilogy. I'm doing this for all those readers who like this but don't want to read my three other stories so you can at least have a better understanding on who some of these characters are.**

 **It will also be for the readers who will hopefully read my future fnaf story I have planned. Nick and the others will be in, but like with this crossover, I'm going to write it so those who haven't read the trilogy still know who everyone is. But that new fnaf story won't be out for a while. So no need to worry about that just yet.**

 **So _now_ I feel like I said all the important things I needed to bring up. So until next time. Bye! And don't forget to review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**And the next chapter is out. I know I am about a week or so late, but I've been really distracted lately...and honestly, my reasoning isn't a good one. I've fallen for the Pokemon Go craze, and basically all my free time lately has been spent finding pokemon...hehehe...**

 **But let's not focus on that...I figured I would send this chapter out now before it became really late.**

 **Speaking of really late...continue reading this paragraph only if you are curious about my fnaf truth and dare story...I am so, so, so, so, mad at myself for not updating that story. I deeply apologize for any of you who are wanting to read what I have for the story, but so much has been getting in the way for me to type up the rest of what I plan to give in the next update. Either I have been distracted, not interested, too tired to type, or too focused on one of my other works, (and by that last one I mean all my other fanfics as well as different novels I've been working on for years now...) point is, out of all my pieces of writing I would rather work on, unfortunately that particular story is at the bottom of the list, which sucks because I really, really, _really,_ want to work on it. I honestly do. But...once again, I am delaying the update for that story. Hopefully it will be up soon, but I just don't know...So if you are reading this now and you were one of the many people who sent in a truth or dare for the fnaf characters, I deeply apologize for the endless waiting.**

 **So, with that all said, I hope you all enjoy. OH, sort of important thing real fast. I am moving all my replies to comments down at the bottom after the story is over. So if you sent in a comment recently, go check out that after finishing the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Nick's eyes fluttered open as he began to shift and stretch on the soft bed he was sleeping on. His body moved slow as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Tiredly he looked down at the floor, only to see a slice of Toriel's butterscotch-cinnamon pie on the ground. Smiling, he reached for it, the sweet and delightful smell warming his senses. His mouth began to water at the very sight. "Looks yummy."

He was just about to take a bite when he heard footsteps outside his door.

"Huh? Toriel?" he questioned, slightly backing away from the pie. He shifted his gaze from the door to the pie before finally settling on saving the pie for later. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the same small box the spider donut was still resting in. He was thankful that there was just enough room for the pie and slid it inside. Once everything was packed away, the young child skipped over to the door and walked out in the hall.

Outside his room, Nick saw it was empty. If Toriel was here a moment ago, she must have walked to another room. Looking around, the child finally got a good look at the hallway, which he didn't have time for before. Walking down to his left, he ended up passing a few small tables as well as a few potted plants.

Curiously, he opened up some of the drawers in the tables he passed by, and inside he found flower seeds and some broken crayons. Looking up Nick got a closer look at the plant nearby. He could have sworn he has seen this type of plant before, but he doesn't know its name.

Deciding to ignore it, Nick walked over to the end of the hall. His gaze snapped over to a mirror and he smiled at his own reflection. "It's me!" he giggled out childishly.

Soon he turned to look at the other doors nearby. One in particular held a sign on the front. "Room under renovations?" he questioned as he read the message. "Weird. I wonder what's inside."

Stepping away from the locked room, Nick opened the last door in the hall. He didn't know whether to be shocked or not to find out it was Toriel's room. The room was a very pleasant shade of blue everywhere, however there was one other color to the room. A splash of yellow belonging to a small flower.

Nick instantly tensed up when he noticed, nervously eyeing the faceless yellow flower. "It's not Flowey…It's not Flowey…" he whispered to himself quietly as he began to inspect some other parts of Toriel's room in hopes to distract him from the flower.

The first thing his eyes landed on was a regular old bucket, but upon closer inspections Nick was disgusted to see inside was nothing but snails.

"Gross…" he said, deciding to look at the desk instead. He noticed what looked to be a diary with a passaged circled in red ink. Nick debated for a minute before deciding to read the passage. "Why did the skeleton want a friend? Because she was feeling _bonely_." Nick had to chuckle at the joke. "I know Bonnie would love that one. I have to remember that." He said, looking over the rest of the page, which seemed to be filled with jokes of similar caliber.

Nick ended up satisfying the rest of his curiosity by gazing around at a few other things in the room, from an encyclopedia where he actually ended up learning the name of the brown plant in the hall, a 'water sausage', to a cactus plant the child didn't notice at first, and even to the scandalous sock drawer in the corner of Toriel's room.

Once he felt happy with everything his curious eyes saw, he stepped out and decided to find Toriel finally. It didn't take long for him to find her sitting by a fireplace reading a book. Nick watched her for a moment, it didn't seem like she noticed him yet. Quietly he walked over to the bookshelf and scanned what she had.

Grabbing a random history book, he flipped to somewhere in the middle, reading the first thing he found quietly. "Trapped behind the barrier and fearful of further human attacks, we retreated. Far, far into the earth we walked, until we reached the cavern's end. This was our new home, which we named…'Home.' As great as our king is, he is pretty lousy at names."

Nick didn't know what to think of this small information he learned just yet.

He heard a small sound and turned to see Toriel finally noticed him. "Oh, up already, I see?" she smiled happily.

"Hello Toriel."

Her motherly smile never vanished as she chuckled softly. "Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share."

Nick just figured there would be a lot of books she wanted to show him, since he saw about three or four bookshelves already.

"I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot."

"Bug hunting!?" he asked excitedly. That was an activity he did in fact do from time to time with his brother back before he died.

"I've also prepared a curriculum for your education."

"And suddenly I'm not interested anymore…" Nick muttered softly, not happy with the idea of school.

Toriel chuckled while shaking her head at the boy's attitude. "But education can be quite fun, my child. This may come as a surprise to you…But I have always wanted to be a teacher….actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising."

Nick laughed softly. "Not really. You do look like you would be a great teacher!"

Toriel smiled happily at the comment. "Still, I am glad to have you living here."

The child's grin fell instantly at that. _Right, she still thinks I want to live here._ He sadly looked up at the woman. _I don't want to just say I don't want to live here. Honestly, if it wasn't for Mikey and the others I would love to stay here…but…I have to get back home. As nice as this place is…I really need to get moving. I hope Toriel understands. I don't want to make her upset._ His gaze locked on the kind and joyful expression of the goat monster. _I don't want to hurt her._

Toriel noticed Nick's fallen expression and frowned slightly. "Oh, did you want something? What is it?"

He hesitated for a moment before finally asking the question he really needed to ask. "When…when can I go home?"

Toriel frowned worriedly. "What? This…this _is_ your home now." She quickly began to flip through her book in an attempt to change the subject. "Um…would you like to hear about this book I am reading? It is called '72 Uses for Snails.' How about it?"

Nick sighed. He really needed to know how to get out of this place, but the way Toriel was acting now was worrying. "I…sure…"

She smiled in relief. "Here is an exciting snail fact. Did you know that snails sometimes flip their digestive systems as they mature? Interesting."

The child just shook his head, not really paying attention to the snail fact. _No, I can't keep this up. I really need to ask her now. I'm sorry Toriel…_ With a determined look, he locked eyes with her. "I'm sorry Toriel, but…how do I exit the Ruins?"

The woman nervously shifted in her seat. "I…have to do something. Stay here." She then quickly stood up, placing her book down and walked out of the room.

"Toriel?" Nick questioned softly, slowly following her. Once he entered the next room, he briefly saw her walk down the stairs. Clenching his hands into fists, Nick quickly ran to the stairs and stomped down.

Once he was at the bottom, he was upset that he was once again surrounded by the dark color purple. "Really?" he muttered, feeling uneasy about where he was. It was dark and quiet, and no longer held the warm smell of Toriel's home. It was cold.

Up ahead, he could faintly make out the back of Toriel as she seemed to almost wait for him. Stepping closer, she finally spoke up. "You wish to know how to return 'home,' do you not?"

Gulping in an attempt to clear his suddenly tight throat, Nick spoke out as loudly as he could. "Yes."

Toriel remained quiet for only a moment before sighing. "Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again." She turned to face him, her eyes were dim and sad. "Now be a good child and go upstairs.

Nick's eyes widened in shock at the blunt way the woman said this. "Destroy it…bu-but…"

Without listening to him, Toriel walked ahead.

"W-wait!" He ran after her, catching her just a few feet ahead.

She sighed tiredly "Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naïve child…If you leave the Ruins. They…Asgore…will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? …Go to your room." And just like that, she ran ahead before Nick could say a word.

"But…I'm already dead…I don't need you to protect me…" he still said. "I'm dead…I know I am…This Asgore can't hurt me…because…I can't die…" Nick suddenly didn't feel so confident in this statement. "Right?" With a deep frown, he ran ahead to catch up with Toriel.

She noticed him at a corner and sighed again. "Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning." She glared sharply at him before marching ahead.

Nick didn't hesitate to follow.

The two stopped at a large purple door, Toriel's back facing him. She shook her head sadly. "You want to leave so badly?"

Nick didn't respond.

"Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself…Prove to me you are strong enough to survive."

Nick gasped in shock as the lights seemed to vanish completely as his Soul popped up once again like the many times as before. "What? N-no! I don't want to fight her!" He desperately looked up at Toriel who was blocking the way for him to escape. She seemed like she wasn't going to back off any time soon. With shaky hands, Nick moved his fingers to hover over his Act option before reluctantly starting his turn by Checking Toriel. She was much, much stronger than all the other monsters he had come across. She also didn't seem like she wanted to do this, but well…she apparently knows best for Nick, so she wasn't going to back away at all.

Just then Toriel swung her arms out and small balls of fire came fluttering down at him. Nick gasped, going to dodge each flame, but ended up getting burned a few times. His health already felt super low. "Bu-but that's okay…because I…I can't die. I'm already dead. Danny killed me a long time ago. I…have nothing…nothing to fear…" Nick felt his body begin to shake. "Then why do I feel scared again…?"

As the attack ended, he noticed the warm motherly look Toriel would give him was gone completely. She was looking through him as if he wasn't there.

Once again he started up his 'attack'. He ignored the actual Fight option and instead tried to talk to her. Just like she taught him from back when he had to fight the dummy. Unfortunately he couldn't think of any conversation topics. "Uh…"

And just like that, Toriel sent out her flames like before. Nick gasped, once again trying to dodge each flame but he kept getting hit over and over again. _No!_

The flames vanished again and Nick was left gasping for air. He was hurting, badly. His body ached and screamed out for him to rest, and his knees began to shake.

"To-toriel…" he whispered, but she continued to ignore him. He sighed and tried to think of something to say again, but…

Toriel began her attack again after Nick's last failed attempt at his turn. The flames came again, this time in a different pattern, throwing the child off greatly.

Nick screamed as one large flame smack into him directly, and just like that the world grew dark. Before he was completely thrown into the darkness, he could faintly make out Toriel's teary eyed face as she called out to him.

The scared child looked around wildly in this new place. Everything was pitch black. The only thing he could make out was his Soul and it wasn't a pretty sight. It was shattered in two, completely broken. He tried to reach for it, but his body felt numb and lifeless. He has felt like this before. The last time he felt like this was when the crazed Daniel swung that deadly knife on him all those years ago back at the diner. Everything he was feeling now was the same from way back then. Numb, cold, stiff, and empty. He was dead. Nick didn't understand it, but he has died once again. And there was nothing he could do.

…

….

…..

 _ **NO!**_

Nick glared at the broken heart and forced his hand to spring out and grab it. "NO, NO, NO, NO! I won't die again! I need to get home! I need to get to my family! I am not going to let death keep me from being happy again! I'M NOT GONNA DIE!"

A bright flash of light began to surround him and a strong breeze blew at him at full force. His body no longer felt cold. It was warm. Warm and alive!

 _I'm coming everyone!_ He thought.

Just then a voice began to ring in his head. It was different then the eerie voice he has been hearing. It was deep and friendly, almost fatherly. "You cannot give up just yet…*C _N_ h _i_ a _c_ r _k_ a! Stay determined…" Nick couldn't make out the name the voice spoke out. It was a mess…almost like whoever was speaking was saying more than one word at the same time, but never the less, he took the advice as he happily grabbed his Soul.

Just then he felt his eyes snap open. He looked around and was surprised to see he was outside Toriel's home. "Huh?"

"My child?"

Nick jumped and turned to see Toriel looking at him worriedly.

"Are you coming?"

"U-uh…what?"

"Silly, did you forget already? I have a surprise for you. Come inside."

"Uh…?" Nick dumbly walked in, once again smelling the sweet smell of the pie.

"Do you smell that?" Toriel questioned him with a kind smile. "Surprise! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here."

"What…?" Nick eyed her confused. "I don't understand. We already did this."

"Huh? What do you mean my child?"

"We…you already told me the surprise."

"I did?" Toriel chuckled. "Oh, did I accidentally let it slip before. I can't seem to remember. Silly me." She sighed happily as she patted his head. "Well there is one surprise I know I didn't tell you about. Follow me."

Nick watched her walk away and towards the bedroom she was giving him. He frowned in confusion as he followed after her.

"This is it." She spoke and just like before she grabs Nick's hand and leads him closer. "A room of your own. I hope you like it!" And again, she pats Nick's hair. She only stops as she worriedly looks away. "Is something burning Um, make yourself at home!"

The boy watched her leave, feeling the oddest sense of déjà vu. "No, this isn't déjà vu. Or well, maybe it is…but there is definitely something fishy going on here. Did…did I go back in time?" He instantly scoffed at the idea. "No. There is no way…right?"

Ignoring his room, Nick ran back to the front door and stepped out. He carefully observed the spot he was at only a moment ago. Stepping up to the pile of leaves, he closely observed the ground before him.

"Why here? Why did I come back here? What's so special about this spot?"

Suddenly he remembered something. When he was hurt before thanks to all the smaller battles he was instantly healed after stepping here. He then remembered all the other locations that gave him the similar feeling. The feeling of feeling strong, powerful, confident, happy. The feeling of…determination. _But why? What did all those places have in common. And why…after I was killed by Toriel, did I come back to the latest area I had this feeling?_

He heatedly looked at the spot for minutes, looking for some clue. "Come on, just give me a sign. A little sign. That's all I need."

Suddenly and without warning a bright glow began to appear. Nick watched it curiously before suddenly the glow burst out, temporarily blinding the boy. When his vision cleared, there before him was a shiny yellow star like orb floating in front of him.

Nick stared at it for a moment before hesitantly he reached for the mysterious object. It was warm. It felt safe enough. Running his hands over the smooth material, Nick couldn't help but begin to feel happy as he touched it. He felt very, very determined.

"You know; I've been feeling very determined lately. It's almost like…my determination is helping me along the way. I don't know how true that is, but I am liking it." Stepping back, Nick looked towards Toriel's home. "I may not fully understand this situation, but I really think time reversed back here. That means…"

The memory of the battle he had with Toriel crossed his mind.

Nick felt his body tense up and gulped. "I don't want to deal with that again…There has to be a better way to get past her…"

As he racked his head for a different solution, he stepped inside and looked around. The room was empty. His gaze slowly turned towards the stairs. "Maybe I can just sneak out without telling her…" the idea instantly hurt Nick. No, he couldn't do that to her. Just up and leave without so much as a goodbye. Toriel didn't deserve that. Thinking back to everything he has seen in this small home, made Nick realize, she was all alone. She was alone in this home, with no family; she was lonely. That must be why she was so desperate for him to stay. Perhaps at one point she had a family, but at the moment, the only chance she had to regain whatever or whoever she lost was Nick himself.

"No, I'm not gonna sneak away. But I can't think of a way to get out of here without that fight coming back up. What to do...?" The boy racked his brain for any idea that would work. Suddenly, he remembered something, advice from one of the many odd Froggits in the Ruins.

" _Remember, sparing is just saying you won't fight. Maybe one day, you'll have to do it even if their name isn't yellow"_

He may still not fully understand the 'yellow name' nonsense, but he did figure something out. Toriel is an example of sparing despite not having a 'yellow name'.

Nick thinks over what he did during his battle with Toriel. "I never hit that 'mercy' option. I just have to do that!" Smiling happily after coming up with a plan, even if it ends up failing in the end, Nick hurriedly runs over to where he was sure Toriel was, only to instantly run into her.

"Oh!" she gasps, her hands fumbling with something in her hands. "Careful my child, I almost dropped your slice of my butterscotch-cinnamon pie."

"Oh, right…I didn't get the slice yet…"

"Well of course not silly." Toriel smiles. "But here you are. I hope you like it."

Nick grabs the slice from her and instantly inhales the intoxicating aroma.

"Now, I'll let you eat up. If you need me, I'll be in the other room." She smiles at him and pats his head.

The boy watches her leave and sighs once she is out of sight. Deciding to put away the pie, Nick prepares himself. "Okay, Toriel, neither of us are going to like what is gonna happen, but I'm sorry." With a determined look, he walks over to where he knew Toriel was sitting, reading her snail book. "Let's get this 'fight' over with."

* * *

 _"Hmm…curious…His LV is so high…I had hoped for a better outcome than this…"_ The figure muttered, keeping their eyes locked on the image of Nick. Waving their hand in front of them, the figure goes to once again, for the hundredth time, check the boy's stats.

"** _LV 35…HP 99…Atk. 78…Def. 18…"_ The figure smirks _. "I don't know what kind of past you had Nick, but if you already have an LV higher than even Frisk's during their genocide run, then you must have the ambition to destroy these pathetic monsters. Yet you haven't even attempted to harm a single one…why?_

The figure begins to frown. " _Has something already dulled your bloodlust? Who could have done that?"_ They think over everything they have heard Nick either say or think. _"Mikey? You have mentioned that name quite a lot…Is he the reason why you no longer wish to kill?"_

The figure paused before suddenly they broke out in an insane smile. Their eyes turned pitched black, a strange black substance oozing out of their eyes as well as their twisted mouth.

" _Hehehe, don't worry partner. I'll get rid of him for you. Hell, I'll get rid of all those people running through your mind. This Freddy…, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy…all those pathetic people you call 'family'. I'll destroy them just for you. After all, people like us…we don't need family…"_ The figure briefly had an image pop up in their mind…an image of a small goat boy, but quickly the image vanished, being forced away. _"Once they are gone we can work on reminding you of that bloodlust I know is hidden inside you. Then…then we can finally get rid of this world. And then the next one. And then the next one." The figure burst out in an insane laughter. "Won't it be fun, partner?"_

* * *

 **And there you have it! Hmm...*sarcastically*who could that mysterious person at the end be!? I have no idea...Anyways, things are getting real close to kicking up. And our _friendly_ little demon child Chara is gonna be having a _good_ time trying to force our poor little Nick into having a _bad_ time. Will they succeed, well, only I know the answer to that and you all will just have to wait.**

 **Story Notes:**

 *** - "C _N_ h _i_ a _c_ r _k_ a" in the line Asgore speaks after you die in the game, you all should know what I mean...anyways, that word is just Chara and Nick put together. I didn't want to just type in Chara's name and Nick's name in place wouldn't make sense in my eyes so I somehow ended up with that.**

 **** - I actually put a lot of thought into Nick's stats. Obviously, since he was responsible for like every night guard's death until Mike showed up, I figure his LV would be rather high, but I didn't want to make it too high. And since there is no way to really figure out how many night guards he's killed, I decided to keep it still higher than the LV you get after killing Sans, but not incredibly high at the same time. I originally had 30 but for come reason I liked 35 better.**

 **Also after seeing the pattern with the Atk., Def., and so on, I quickly figured Nick's Attack and Defense is most likely 100% correct, at least according to the game's pattern. The only thing I didn't really change is the HP, since I figured 99 would be like a maximum you could get for health as well as anything else. Feel free to correct me if you have proof you can in fact go above 99 on something in your stats.**

 **Comment Replies:**

 **Quick note before I start my replies, if I didn't respond to you, it's either because I couldn't think of a good enough reply or I just accidentally skipped over you. Sorry. Oh, and also last time I copy and pasted the comment in the story, I'm not doing that this time. I've wasted enough space in this author's note, part of the reason I moved the replies down here because my first author's note seemed too long. Re-read your comment if you don't remember what you said.**

 **Darkmegatron13 - Yeah, I doubt Frisk would really care about people looking at them as crazy. They would just brush it off, I feel...maybe get only slightly irritated...**

 **Rose the Gamer - Aw, I'm glad you are getting into fnaf again just in time to be reading my story. Also I am honestly glad you haven't read the fnaf story that links to this crossover, because it makes me feel like I have succeeded in writing my fnaf characters so you still know who they are without seeing all the details about their back story. Thank you. :3**

 **CoolShadow15 - Aw, you are too sweet. I wouldn't say I am an amazing writer, though I do greatly appreciate the ego boost, hehe, but thank you anyways. I hope you continue to read this and enjoy it. Also congrats on being 20th review! I honestly probably wouldn't have notice if you didn't point that out though...**

 **Guest - You totally called it before I could send this chapter out! Chara is always up to no good it seems! But you still have no idea how bad it will be...mwahahahahaha!**

 **And that is everything! I honestly don't know when this will update again. May be tomorrow, may be in like 2 weeks. I don't know. I also don't know what I will be updating next, but I guess we all will just have to wait and see.**

 **So until next time! Bye, and don't forget to review! ;3**


	8. Chapter 8

I deeply apologize for the long wait guys. So much has been going on in my life that has affected me from writing. Though I will try my best to update this regularly because I made a promise that I wouldn't update my next story (a fnaf story based on my other ones) until I finished this!

Speaking of my next fnaf story, can I just say a big (sarcastic) thanks to dear old Scott Cawthon for completely messing up my story I had planned out thanks to the latest fnaf game that he let out. Technically I didn't have it all planned out, but I was falling in love with the semi plot I had in my mind and then this Sister Location came out and destroyed that. Not that I am super complaining because now I have an even better plot...maybe...

 **(Important news about upcoming story: Skip to story if you are not interested.)**  
So please continue reading if you are interesting in my next fnaf story because it is important news. If not, go ahead and read the latest chapter. But I may or may not have some news about this particular story at the bottom. I'm still deciding as I am typing this so don't be shocked if I don't. Anyways, about my next fnaf story guys, so far I have been deeply looking through many different theory videos, namely ones involving youtubers Dawko, 8-bit gaming, and Razzbowski. Now the problem with this is, the plot for my next fnaf story will most likely end up revolving around one of the theories those boys have came up with, which may not end up being true to the game.

So basically the point I want to say is that if I do base my story around one of those theories and they turn out to be totally false then I may or may not rewrite what I currently have planned, (and yes I have actually wrote down a few chapter for my next story, just won't upload them yet) I know it may not matter much since I already have a story that definitely doesn't match with what we know for a fact about the real story of fnaf, but I still want to have as much as I can fit with the story that sister location has told us. For an example, I may end up adding a character that may or may not exist in the games at all. (find out about Funtime Bob if you want to know what I mean. It's one of Dawko's theories)

So basically, what all this rambling is going on about exactly. I am getting a little nervous that what I end up deciding on (even though I am loving the idea of the plot like crazy) will end up being way off from what the canon story will end up being. Which may be good or bad, I don't know. I mean, I always knew it would be a little off thanks to all the changes I already added, like the fact that my purple guy is not William Afton (which I didn't know about him until recently. Apparently he's the one who made the animatronics, please correct me if I'm wrong). So yeah that's it. I just don't know if I will end up making a good decision by just picking a random theory I like and working with it when it could possibly end up being 100% false.

I know there are going to be some of you who actually read this and say it doesn't matter and to do what I feel is best or whatever, but I just also feel like there will be those who say "That's not true! You're wrong" And blah, blah, blah. Which wouldn't upset me but will get annoying, you know? And what's worse is, one of the people who end up saying that would end up being me after finding out the truth of whatever I may end up getting wrong. Seriously you should have seen me after I saw the bite Fredbear was apart of. I already had a solid past for my version of Fredbear and I really wanted to add that element to my story, but couldn't.

*sigh* I talked about his way more than I planned, but I just needed to rant about it to you guys since some of you will be the ones reading whatever I come up with. So yeah, I would like your opinions on everything I said. Am I just overthinking this (the answer's most likely yes) or are there some of you out there who think I should wait until more solid facts start to pop out? I don't know, and hopefully some of you actually read this all and didn't skip ahead, and are also willing to give your opinion. Sorry for the long rant in the author's note. Love you guys who actually bother reading these.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Frisk let out a loud yawn as they slowly sat up from their makeshift bed. Bright sunlight filtered through the blinds of the window, allowing the human to make out just enough of the old dusty room they were sleeping in. All the ghosts were still in their spots, sleeping as peacefully as their troubled minds would allow. Mike was currently curled up, with two children, Sammy and Shawn, pressed against him. Frisk guessed, the twins must have moved over to the guard earlier due to the two empty spots the human could make out not far from where they sat. The three other remaining children were still in their spots, closer to the Fazbear cousins, Luke and Danny.

"I'll let them sleep some more." Frisk decided quietly, tiptoeing out of the room.

Almost as soon as they shut the door, loud screeching voices of children could be heard.

"Huh?" Frisk questioned, slightly running to the noise. It didn't take long to find the main room of the building now filled with many young children running around tables covered in hot steaming pizza. The parents were sitting at the tables eating, while they kids would have fun.

On stage, Frisk could make out Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica singing out a loud and cheesy (no pizza pun intended) song for the kids. Walking around the room and occasionally talking to audience, were the other animatronics. The main Toys, Fred, Bon-Bon, Chicky, and Mangle were taking care of the tables while speaking to their customers, while Puppet, Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl would hand out prizes. Fredbear could be seen happily watching from the other side of the room, Spring right next to him. Despite still seeing his usual annoyed expression, Frisk was a bit relieved to make out a slight calm smile on the yellow rabbit's face.

Golden's gaze snapped over to the human child and he quickly smiled in joy. He leaned over to Spring and whispered something before stepping away and carefully walking over to Frisk. "Hello there. Have a good sleep?" he asked once he was close enough.

Frisk yawned slightly before nodding. "Yeah."

"I'm happy to hear it." Golden chuckled, patting the child on the head. "After all, taking care of children is my main purpose after all. So it fills me with joy to see you are well."

The child looked around the busy pizzeria. "So…is this what it normally looks like during the day?"

"Oh yes. We have a birthday party going on right now, so it is a bit busier than normal, but this is how it is. Do you like it?"

"I do! It looks a lot happier than it did last night."

Golden's smile shifted into a frown. "Ah, yes…Well…last night was rather tough for all of us." He coughed in his paw. "Buuut…trust me. This old place has been through far worse."

"What do you mean?" Frisk asked.

The bear flinched slightly, looking around the room. "Uh…perhaps this isn't the best place to discuss our past…But no need to worry about those things. Let's focus on you for now. Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?"

"Actually, yeah, I would."

"Another slice of pizza be fine?" the old leader asked.

"You bet."

"Got it…" Golden turned to face some of the Toys. "Chicky! Mangle!"

The two animatronics stepped over quickly.

"Frisk here would like a slice of pizza," the bear told the two. "Mind fetching them one?"

"Can do, sir!" Chicky responded happily.

The pink and white fox knelt down to Frisk. "So, what kind of pizza you want? We have pepperoni, sausage, cheese…well those are kind of obvious…also we meat lovers…Oh! You might not like that though…are you a vegetarian!? Well we have veggie pizza too! Ooh! I almost forgot we can add extra toppings too! Would you like that!? That reminds me of a funny story, actually! Someone once asked for extra cheese on their pizza, but I didn't know just how much extra cheese they wanted! So I put a large pawful of every cheese we have on his pizza. Hahaha! It took soooo long for all that cheese to melt and once it was done, the crust was burnt…that guy was sooooo unhappy…Huh, I guess it wasn't such a funny story. I wonder why I-"

Suddenly out of nowhere, Bon-Bon came over and slapped a paw over the fox's mouth. "I said it once, and I will say it a thousand times. Tape this dang fox's mouth shut already!"

Chicky slapped the blue rabbit's paw away and glared sharply at him. "Shoo! Leave Mangy alone."

Bon-Bon sighed. "Look, I love Mangle, but the talking thing can get too out of hand and you know it!"

The chicken rolled her eyes at the rabbit, placing her wings on her hips. "You know Mangle likes to talk. So don't deny the poor thing what it loves to do, right Mangle?"

"Yeah! It's really fun to talk. I can talk all day long really! Ooh, Frisk! That reminds me, one day when we Toys were the main attraction, I tried to go the whole day talking just to see if I could. I vowed I wouldn't stop no matter what. I just kept blabbering on and on! Bon-Bon got reeeaaaalllllyyyyy mad at me, but I didn't care. I think he secretly like it. Also I-"

Chicky looked over at said rabbit who was trying his best to hold back his annoyance. "Oh boy…" she sighed and quickly slung an arm around the fox's neck and begin to drag it away. "Okay, enough with that story Mangle. Let's just get Frisk a pizza." She sent a look at Bon-Bon who just shrugged it off.

"Okay! But we still have to decide on what kind. I more in favor of our classic pepperoni, but what about…"

The fox's voice finally trailed off as the two walked away. Bon-Bon let out a relieved sigh as he flopped down on an empty chair. "Ugh! Like I said, I love Mangle and everything…but I liked the sweet thing sooooo much better when it's jaw was busted and it could only make static noises…"

Frisk chuckled at him slightly. "Mangle sure does seem to be…a hyper kind of animatronic."

Golden nodded, also chuckling. "Yes, well-"

"Oh you don't know the half of it, sweetie!" Bon-Bon snapped, sitting up. "And I have to live with it! I could probably deal with Mangle if that fox was the only problem, but then there is Fred!"

The human glanced over to the rounder looking brown bear, talking to a group of children on the other side of the room. "What's wrong with him?"

"That psycho is an ego filled tyrant!"

"Bon-Bon…" Golden tried to warn.

"When we were first built, he would boss us around and make us do all the work. While he would sit back and watch us."

Sighing, the yellow bear grabbed Bon-Bon's attention. "I know I wasn't active during the time, but from what the other Toys told me, Fred actually worked longer hours than all of you…" Golden mentioned.

"…"

Frisk looked at the rabbit's frustrated face, noticing he realized he was caught in his lie.

"W-well…fine…he did in fact work…" his voice grew quiet, "…sometimes a bit more than us…" Suddenly he began to scream. "But that doesn't excuse all the taunting he did to me over the years!"

"Bon-Bon…"

"Seriously! Every day he would make fun of my appearance, just because I looked like a girl!"

"Bon-Bon…"

"But news flash fat bear! Guys can wear makeup too! Plus I look fabulous while wearing it!"

"Bon-Bon!"

"Heh, I think he is just jealous that I look ten times better than he ever will! Too bad for him, the fat bast-"

"Toy Bonnie!" Fredbear screamed.

The rabbit froze up in fear. Slowly, he turned around to see the room was dead quiet. All eyes were on him. The only one's not looking over at the suddenly embarrassed rabbit, was Freddy who was shaking his head on stage.

Fred, meanwhile, had the biggest smirk on his face as he clapped his paws together. "Aw, everyone, don't worry about the dear _lady_ Bon-Bon… _she_ is just having a bad day. Why don't we all let _her_ have a little break and-"

"I am going to kil…" the rabbit quickly stopped the threat that was inches from escaping his mouth, so the children wouldn't hear him and instead huffed loudly and stormed away, muttering under his breath about fat bears and getting back at him later.

"Wow!" Frisk said once the room slowly went back to normal. "That was something…"

"And unfortunately it is normal…" Chicky's dull voice could be heard as she stomped over. "Ugh, I swear those two always have to get mad at each other over the stupidest of things…" She handed Frisk a fresh slice of pepperoni pizza before sighing and placing her wings at her hips. "Never ends with those two…"

Freddy's voice could be heard echoing around the room. "Sorry folks, about that scene. Don't let that get you down here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! After all, this is where fantasy and fun come to life! Hahaha…hehe…" the current leader's laughter slowly died down into nervous chuckles. Soon he looked around awkwardly before groaning. "Oh boy…"

Bonnie nervously looked at his brother before stepping up to his own mic. "Uh, the band is gonna take a small break, kiddies! So why don't you all head on over to Pirate's Cove! Where Foxy the Pirate is about to set sail on a mighty adventure! Boy sure sounds fun to me! Hahaha! See you all soon!" As soon as he finished, the rabbit swiftly pulled a string and the curtains fell around them, blocking the three from view.

Frisk and the other robots next to them could see the three sneak off on stage and head into another room. Quickly they followed after. Opening the door, the four could see the band discussing softly.

"Thank you Bonnie…" Freddy muttered to the rabbit.

"I always got your back bro."

"Hi!" Frisk spoke up.

"Oh hello Frisk." Freddy replied exhausted. "I'm happy to see you are up. You even seem to have food, I'm glad."

"Yep!" the human nodded, taking a big bite of the pizza. It was warm and delicious. The human expected nothing less considering they were currently stuck in a pizzeria.

Bonnie looked around before down at Frisk. "So were the ghosts up when you walked out here?"

"No, they were all still asleep."

"Ah." Bonnie smiled relieved. "I'm glad. They need their rest."

Fredbear nodded at that. "I agree. I'm sure they are all just as stressed about our situation as we, after all."

Frisk sadly looked down, feeling upset that they were still unable to help much at the moment. They tried their best to reach their last Save File again, but no luck. Nick's own determination was still interfering with their own.

Noticing their fallen expression, Freddy knelt down and put a paw on the child's shoulder. "Hey, don't look so down. I know you are trying your best to help us. We'll figure this out together."

Smiling, Frisk nodded their head. "Yeah! You're right."

Feeling his own smile form, Freddy chuckled happily at cheering up Frisk. "Good. Now how about you finish up eating." He stood up and looked at Bonnie and Chica. "For us, let's head back to the stage and finish up our songs for the night."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Bonnie said, forcing a smile. He patted Chica on the back and pushed her forward.

Freddy went to follow when he heard Frisk speak out again.

"Hey, Freddy? Thanks for that. And don't you look so down either."

It was then the bear could feel just how tense his fake smile was. He sighed at being caught by the child.

Feeling their determination flow inside them, Frisk once again approached the bear, locking eyes with him. "I promise you Freddy. Nick will be back home safely. Mark my words."

He couldn't explain it, but after looking deep in the child's eyes, Freddy suddenly felt something he hasn't once felt since this entire situation started. He felt very…determined! "…" Slowly a very real and confident smile graced the bear's features. His stress suddenly beginning to fade away. "Yes. I believe in you Frisk."

Still riding on this sudden wave of determination, Freddy turned around and walked away to catch up with his fellow band mates.

From his place behind Frisk, Golden couldn't help but feel happy at his younger brother's expression as he left. He chuckled and patted a paw down on Frisk's head, slightly startling the child. "Thanks Frisk. You really are helping us. I was getting worried for Freddy. He doesn't like to show off just how much situations affect him. He's the type to bottle up his feelings until they come crashing out."

Frisk turned around and saw deep sadness in Golden's eyes.

"It may be my fault. I was forced to be shut down once and Freddy was forced to take up the leader role ever since. I never got to properly teach him about being a leader, not that he's a bad leader of course."

Mangle nodded excitedly from it's spot. "Yeah! Freddy's the best leader ever! Oops, I better not say that in front of Fred. He won't like that in the slightest. I mean, Fred's good and all but he's no Freddy. Which isn't a bad thing but-"

Chicky quickly placed a wing over the fox's muzzle. "Uh, Mangle, why don't we go check on the rest of the pizzas in the kitchen."

"Ooh! Cool idea! I almost forgot about them! I hope they are okay! I think we left the oven on! That won't be good, huh!? Ooh, what if-"

Frisk and Golden watched as the two Toys left, leaving them alone.

Golden chuckled and sat down in a nearby chair. "Ah, Mangle's right though. Freddy is probably one of the best leaders. Much better than I ever was. Then again, I only had to deal with him, Spring, and Bonnie. He has so much more to look after. His band, the Toys, the ghosts. It all piles on him." Golden took off his hat and ran a paw through his fur. "I do my best to help, but Freddy likes to act like he can do everything on his own, so he keeps quiet when he knows a problem is about to start. I only tend to find out once the boy guy is way over his head."

"Well that's not your fault." Frisk said. "Though it's not really Freddy's fault either. Sounds like he just doesn't want to trouble you."

"That's exactly it. Which is why I feel bad. Ever since he was built, Freddy's always looked up to me. He's always done his best to act as 'perfect' around me as possible. He wants to impress me, even though anything he does will make me proud of him. Yet no matter how much I tell him, I don't think he will ever understand that he doesn't have to act like the world's best robot. He has faults like we all do, but he does his best to hide them from us all."

Frisk thought over all Golden said. After a moment of silence, they looked back up at the yellow bear. "You said you told Freddy he doesn't have to put up this act around you, but have either of you ever _really_ talked about this?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, maybe instead of reassuring him he doesn't have to act perfect all the time, you sit down and talk to him about why he does it. I know you think you know, but maybe there is a bit more to it. And even if there isn't, it sounds like Freddy may not have ever really voiced his side of his actions, you know?"

"…" Frisk could tell by the astonished look in the bear's eyes, they hit the nail on the head. "You…your right. I never really bothered to sit Freddy down and talk to him. I just…" A pained look crosses his face. "I just quickly tell him to relax and hope he gets it." Golden bent his head down, resting it in his large paws. "Oh, I'm a terrible brother…"

"No you're not!" Frisk was quick to state.

Golden looked back up, locking eyes with Frisk.

"You aren't a bad brother. You are a good one. You clearly love Freddy, right? And you do help him, probably more than you realize." Frisk let out a bright smile. "That's what matters, right. Being there for your family when you know they need you. Loving them unconditionally. You do that perfectly Golden. So you see, you are an amazing brother to Freddy and the others."

"Frisk…" Golden smiled warmly at the child, kneeling down on the ground and hugging them tightly. "Thank you Frisk. Really, thank you."

Hugging the bear back, Frisk giggled happily. "Of course! If I can't help much at the moment with Nick's situation, I can at least help out around here as much as I can."

Chuckling, Golden let go and stood up. "Yes. I suppose you can. You are a good child Frisk. I couldn't be happier to have met you."

Giggling again, Frisk smiled brightly up at the animatronic.

Something about this child stirred something inside the bear. Without even realizing it, a strong feeling sparked up inside him, much like with Freddy earlier. Seeing such a joyful look on this child's face, filled Golden with strong determination.

* * *

 **What's this...? Two bears filled with determination? What could this mean!?**

 **So yeah, sorry again for the long wait as well as this short chapter. I am currently in a writing mood so I may actually post the next chapter soon though. If not later tonight, then maybe tomorrow. I don't know for a fact though.**

 **Actually I should be sleeping. I have two quizzes tomorrow and it's almost 1 in the morning. Normally I would be freaking out but honestly I'm not. Oh well, not important.**

 **Anyways, I thought I would have something else important to say, but honestly I don't think I do now. Oh well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **So with that said, until next time! Bye! And don't forget to review! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Whoo! I'm back already and with a much longer chapter today! Fun fact, this was supposed to be two separate chapters but I just couldn't stop myself so it ended up being 1. So I hope you like it!**

 **Now for once I don't have anything to say so I will just shut up and let you all read this extra long chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nick hesitantly approached Toriel as she sat in her chair. It was just like before. She was sitting there, by the fireplace, reading her book about snails. She looked so happy and peaceful, such a contrast compared to the last expression Nick could remember, right before he failed his first fight. He could still make out the tears that were threatening to break through in the old goat woman's eyes.

A twinge of guilt hit the boy, but he managed to swallow it down as he caught her attention.

"Oh hello my dear." Toriel said sweetly, slightly setting her book down on her lap. "Did you need something?"

"Well, um…actually I…" Nick felt his words jamming in his throat. He didn't know how to speak to her now. After what transpired between the two before, all Nick could see was that cold glare she gave as she attacked him and then that hurt look after she accidently killed him. The only thing that made it worse for him was the fact that now she looked so happy, and knowing that he would basically have to force her to once again go through those feelings, to make her behave like that again…it basically felt like Nick had to betray her.

Toriel meanwhile worriedly looked down at the child. She knew something was on his mind, yet she wasn't sure what. Not wanting to press the boy further, she gave a gentle smile and chuckled softly. "You know," she started, changing the subject in hopes of calming the boy's nerves. "I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here." She looked over at her bookshelf as she continued on. "There are so many old books I want to share."

Nick felt his guilt riding deeper inside him as he listened to the familiar words.

"I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot. I've also prepared a curriculum for your education."

"Really…?" Nick played along, already regretting the action. He should just go ahead and ask her about leaving this place. It worked last time, yet he couldn't help but listen on to the woman's words even though he knew exactly what she was going to say next.

"Oh yes. This may come as a surprise to you…but I have always wanted to be a teacher...Actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising." She gave a warm, motherly smile as she looked down at him. "Still, I am glad to have you living here."

And there it was. The line that reminded Nick just how serious she was in keeping him here. From what he could remember about what she told him as they made their way through the dark purple halls beneath this sweet looking home, Toriel only is doing so in order to keep him safe. But Nick just had to get out of here. He had to return to the pizzeria.

He wouldn't doubt that Toriel would take wonderful care of him. He would bet anything on the idea that she would be a terrific mother figure, loving and nurturing him for as long as he was stuck here. But when he thought back on his family back at the Pizzeria, the idea of them being worried sick, doing all they can in hopes of finding the lost boy again, Nick couldn't bare it. So when he heard Toriel ask him in such a sweet voice about what he wanted earlier, he gave one last nervous gulp before asking, "When can I go home?"

A small frown formed on the woman's face, creases forming around her suddenly nervous eyes. "What? This…this _is_ your home now." She quickly flipped through her book hoping to change the subject again. "Um…would you like to hear about this book I am reading? It is called '72 Uses for Snails.' How about it?"

He hesitated only slightly before responding. "Toriel, how do I exit the Ruins?"

Toriel looked around nervously before down at her book. "Um…How about an exciting snail fact?" She quickly scanned the page before picking one fact. "Did you know that snails…have a chainsaw like tongue called a radula? Interesting."

"Toriel, please, how do I exit the Ruins?"

She grew quiet before sighing softly. "…I have to do something. Stay here."

And just like Nick predicted, she stood up and walked away. He waited only a moment before turning around and following after her.

It didn't take him long to once again to make his journey down the stairs and find Toriel waiting for him, her back to him. "You wish to know how to return 'home,' do you not?"

"…" Nick didn't have time to response. All he could do was mentally prepare himself for the fight that was about to come.

"Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again." She paused, letting out another sigh. "Now be a good child and go upstairs."

Nick watched as she stepped ahead, and he was quick to follow after her this time.

Noticing he was still behind her, Toriel continued on. "Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naïve child…if you leave the Ruins, they…Asgore will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? ...Go to your room." And once more she walked ahead.

When they both reached the corner, she slightly glared down at him. "Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning."

Nick didn't hesitate anymore as he followed her to the same door, the door that was his key to return home.

Toriel gave a sharp, stern look at the boy, shaking her head. "You want to leave so badly?" She closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath. "Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this."

"Here we go…" Nick whispered.

"Prove yourself…Prove to me you are strong enough to survive."

And just like before, the room around them darkened as his Soul popped up in front of him as well as his four options. To Fight, to Act, to pick an Item, or perhaps the most important of all in Nick's mind at the moment, to show Mercy.

"I just have to Spare her…" Nick whispered to himself, hand hovering over the Mercy button. "Just Spare her." With a deep breath to calm his nerves, Nick pressed down and began the 'fight'. "Please work."

Toriel didn't seem to react much as Nick did this, and instead took her turn and shot out small balls of fire in his direction.

Feeling a bit more prepared, Nick was able to dodge fairly easily, trying his best to ignore the icy stare the mother figure in front of him was giving him. Once he saw his four options pop up again, he instantly hit the Mercy button and tried again.

"…." Toriel didn't give much of a reaction again as she sent out another wave of fire attacks.

"Oh come on Toriel…" Nick muttered, doing his best to dodge the fire. He gasped in surprise when some of the fire that his Soul dodge almost hit his actual body. "Crap, got to pay attention…" he complained, hitting Mercy again. "This has to work! Please work!"

However just like the last few times, Toriel ignored him, looking through the boy as she sent out her attack. Nick was starting to grow worried that this wasn't the right method at all as he repeated his actions at least two more times.

After dodging yet another wave of fire balls, Nick decided to try once more with Sparing Toriel when finally, finally, she said something.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?!" Nick questioned, not even caring that she just attacked him once again. She finally spoke! "Maybe I am getting through to her." With a small smile, Nick spared her once more.

"Attack or run away!"

"No way!" Nick shouted, instantly going to spare her. After that, he stood his ground, determination shining in his eyes as he prepared for another attack. Then, suddenly an odd thing happened.

The fire started out looking like it would run right into him, but instead they split apart and completely avoided him.

"Huh?"

Toriel took a deep breath as she shakily spoke out again. "What are you proving this way?"

Nick, thrown off by the last 'attack' she gave, hesitantly hit his mercy option again.

Noticing this, Toriel attempted to act as aloof as possible as she sent out more fire attacks. Each ball of flame instantly flying away from Nick.

Out of curiosity, Nick actually moved his Soul closer to one of the slow moving balls of flames, but the magical attack seemed to pick up speed and moved away, avoiding any contact with him.

"Fight me or leave!" Toriel's voice cut through after the flames vanished again.

Nick, finally understanding what the woman was doing, sadly looked at her and hit mercy again.

"Fight me or leave!"

Nick just stood completely still, letting the fire fly away from him that was sent out, all while sadly locking eyes with the goat monster.

"Stop it." Toriel felt tears starting to form in her eyes as she helplessly let out more attacks, knowing full well she wouldn't let even the smallest contact come to the boy. She couldn't stand the idea of hurting him anymore. She just swallowed back her nerves as she looked down at the boy. "Stop looking at me that way."

The two once again went through this little pattern they found themselves in. Toriel once again trying to put an end to this with her words.

"Go away!"

But Nick wouldn't stop. He kept hitting Mercy and Toriel just sent out wave after wave of attacks that wouldn't even come close to hitting the boy.

Finally, Toriel let out a very shaky sigh as a tear finally broke though. "I know you want to go home, but…"

Nick noticed how she finally stopped sending out her attacks. She just now stood their tiredly, her tear filled eyes staring down at him with so much hurt and loneliness.

"But please…go upstairs now."

Nick saw his options pops up again and instantly hit mercy.

"I promise I will take good care of you here."

The boy didn't notice as tears were starting to fill his own eyes, as he once again hit mercy.

"I know we do not have much, but…"

Nick choice mercy again.

"We can have a good life here." Toriel gave a small attempt at a smile, her tears showing just how much effort she was really giving just to do that simple act.

Feeling his throat tighten up and his hands begin to shake, Nick hesitantly hit mercy again. _I'm sorry Toriel_.

"Why are you making this so difficult?"

 _Because I need to get home._ He thought, unable to actually speak out now. He didn't want to risk letting her hear how shaken up he was becoming.

"Please…go upstairs." She tried once more to reason with him.

"…" Nick just couldn't stop himself as he hit mercy, his own tears finally falling.

"…." Toriel sadly looked down, before a very faint smile hit her face, though no joy was in her eyes. "Ha ha…pathetic, is it not? I cannot save a single child."

"…"

"No, I understand." She said after Nick's last sign of mercy. "You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The Ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations…my loneliness, my fear…For you my child…" Toriel makes sure to lock her eyes directly with Nick's. "…I will put them aside."

Suddenly the color around them seems to return and Nick was once again surrounded by the unsettling amount of purple.

Toriel took another deep breath as she spoke again. "If you truly wish to leave the Ruins…I will not stop you. However, when you leave…please do not come back. I hope you understand."

If Nick knew just how heartbreaking this would be when he first met this woman, he would have done all he could to avoid her, just to stop the aching inside him. This pain…he recognized it too well. From way back after his death outside of Fredbear's Family Diner, he remembered seeing the pure anguish his own blood family went through. The tears and cries his mother and brother would let out was enough to fuel his own guilt of leaving them behind. It was the same feeling as he was experiencing now.

And to hear Toriel not wanting him to return, hit Nick even harder.

It took all he could to hold back a sob he knew was threatening to come out, but the next action Toriel took almost broke him completely. The motherly woman knelt down and wrapped her arms tightly around the boy in a warm embrace.

"Goodbye, my child."

Before Nick could even hug her back, she let go and walked away. Not wanting her to see his tear-stained face, the boy kept his back to her, not even knowing how she turned back once more to look at him before finally walking away.

Nick stood there, not even knowing for how long. He already missed Toriel. It took all his willpower not to turn around and run after her. But as the images of all the animatronics and other ghosts left behind at the pizzeria popped into his head, Nick let out a breath to calm his nerves and wiped his eyes.

"Goodbye Toriel," he whispered before finally opening the large door and walking down the dark hallway on the other side.

Nick didn't know what to expect as he walked down, trying to ignore the purple hue that surrounded him. "Why is it that no matter where I am at, purple has to be haunting me…" Nick muttered, doing his best to forget about the pain he just went though.

It didn't take long for him, however, to finally reached what looked like the end. He let out a faint sigh of relief, but it quickly got caught in his throat when he noticed a familiar, smirking face waiting for him on the end. Flowey.

The smiling plant gave a condescending look up at the child. "Clever. Verrrryyy clever."

Nick instantly felt all his guilt and sadness melt away as he scowled down at the flower.

"You think you're really smart, don't you?" Flowey continued. "In this world, it's kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules." His eyes grew dark as he let out a twisted smirk. "You spared the life of a single person. Hee hee hee." His eyes returned to normal, not missing a beat with his words. "I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anybody this time."

"This time?" Nick questioned, his mind instantly remembering the fact he was able to basically revert time somehow after his 'death' from Toriel. _Is he possibly referencing how I was able to do that? Could I really go back all the way back to the beginning somehow?_

"But-" Flowey's voice brought Nick back to reality as he glared down at the plant. "what will you do if you meet a relentless killer?"

"…already have…" he whispered thinking about how Daniel use to be, but Flowey didn't seem to hear him.

"You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. Until you tire of trying. What will you do then?" Flowey's face contorted into a large toothy smile. "Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world…and let _me_ inherit the power to control it!?"

Nick felt his nerves return tenfold. "What are you talking about?

Flowey just laughed insanely. "I am the prince of this world's future. Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is _SO_ much more interesting." He let out another wave of insane laughter before vanishing from his spot.

Nick stared down at the spot Flowey was just at, still trying to process the words. However, before he could even think of something to do or say, he heard another voice.

" _Enthusiastic, isn't he, partner?"_

Startled, Nick jumped in the air and looked around confused. "You again!" he shouted in the empty hall. "Where are you!?"

"… _All in good time partner. All in good time…"_ was his only response before the voice went away."

"…" Nick felt his breath slowly return to normal as he shook his head. "Okay, so I am either completely insane or there really is some mysterious voice talking to me in my head. But if that's true…just who is it? I still don't know that."

But since the voice didn't seem eager to talk more, Nick just sighed and continued forward, bracing himself for whatever was to come. Settling his gaze on another door he quickly opened it and was greeted with…pure coldness!

"Ah! Why is it so cold!?" he shouted out, startled as snow blew in his face. "Snow? Really!?" He questioned before looking around. He looked to be in a forest area. Lines of trees were to his left, all completely covered in the thick, heavy, snow. Directly to his left, however, seemed to be a large bush covered in snow as well. Nick was about to walk away, down a path that seemed to be laid out in front of him when something caught his eyes with the bush.

Leaning closer he was able to tell what it was he saw. "…!? There's a camera hidden in the bushes." He tapped the lens, confused, before nervously walking away. "Oookaaay…?" he muttered, moving towards the path.

Once he was on the path, he walked down, scanning the area while he did so. Eventually he came across a tough-looking branch that was on the ground. Curiously, he tried to pick it up but realized it was too heavy to do so. Shrugging he just left it and walked away. However, when he only got a few steps ahead he heard a loud snap that echoed around him. Swiftly turning around, he saw the very branch was now broken in pieces.

Eyes wide as saucers, Nick quickened up his pace. "What the heck!?" he whispered loudly, his fears starting to inch up him. He kept walking farther and farther, trying his best to calm down. Suddenly he heard faint footsteps, but when he turned around, no one was there. Gulping he turned back and continued down the path.

Soon enough, he found himself standing at a small bridge, over the center stood four large logs, resembling a gate almost, though they were so far spaced apart it wouldn't stop anyone. Nick was about to step forward when he heard the footsteps again, this time much louder than before. He felt his entire body freeze up, unable to move a single inch as the footsteps came closer and closer. "Oh no…"

Suddenly the noise stopped, but Nick didn't have time to calm down as a deep and icy voice spoke out in his ear.

" . D o n ' ? ."

Nick felt his entire body move almost on autopilot as he fearfully did as he was told. Closing his eyes, he turned around and hesitantly lifted up his hand. Instantly something cold and…boney clasped his hand and then…

…a loud fart noise splattered out in the air.

"Wh-" Opening his eyes Nick almost jumped in fear when he saw a skeleton, not much taller than himself, in front of him, holding up his hand to show a small whoopee cushion tied to it.

"hehehe…the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick." The skeleton spoke out in a much calmer and friendlier voice then before. "it's _always_ funny. anyways, you're a human, right? that's hilarious."

Nick didn't know what to say as he carefully examined this talking skeleton in front of him. A large grin was spread over the skeleton's round face, and inside the dark empty looking sockets were two white dots that moved around like pupils for him. The skeleton was dressed in a light blue jacket, his hands resting inside the pockets, and black sweatpants. Looking down, Nick also noticed he was wearing pink slippers that were dusted with snow.

"i'm sans. sans the skeleton."

"Sans…" Nick repeated. "Um…nice to meet you."

"same kid…" Sans said. "anyways, i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but…y'know…i don't really care about capturing anybody."

"Capturing?" Nick questioned.

"now my brother, papyrus…he's a human-hunting _fanatic._ hey, actually, i think that's him over there."

Nick turned around and sure enough could just barely make out a figure way in the distance.

"i have an idea. go through this gate thingy." Sans gestured with his head at the gate Nick was now looking at. "yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone."

Nick didn't have time to think things through as Sans slightly pushed him ahead. The two walked through the gate and to the other side. Instantly Nick could make out a small little structure and…a lamp?

"quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp."

"Uh…okay?" Nick questioned more than agreed as he walked to the lamp and surprisingly, when he stood still his body matched the shape of the lamp almost perfectly, keeping him completely hidden from view if anyone were to be in front of the lamp. "Weird…"

"sup, bro?" he heard Sans speak out.

Peeking a little, Nick was able to see another skeleton step forward. This one was much taller than Sans, wearing what looked like a white suit with red gloves, boots, and finally a red cape. He had a dashing grin on his face as his eye sockets narrowed down at his brother. "So that's Papyrus?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP,' BROTHER!" the taller skeleton spoke out in a much higher pitched voice than Sans. "IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T…RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!"

"Puzzles?" Nick wondered, thinking over the puzzles back in the Ruins.

"YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION!" Papyrus continued. "WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!"

"staring at this lamp. it's really cool. do you wanna look?"

Nick felt his eyes widen at that. "What is he doing? I thought he was helping me hide!?" he whispered-yelled.

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" Papyrus complained, stomping his foot on the ground. "WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS…WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT…RECOGNITION! I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO, BE MY, 'FRIEND?' I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING."

Nick didn't know why, but there was something very silly about this guy. He couldn't help but stifle a giggle as he looked at the wacky skeleton.

"hmm…maybe this lamp will help you." Sans suggested.

"SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!"

"hey, take it easy. i've gotten a _ton_ of work done today. a skele-ton."

Nick couldn't help but chuckle at the pun, thankfully Papyrus didn't seem to hear.

"SANS!" Papyrus screamed out, clearly annoyed.

"come on. you're smiling." Sans chuckled at his brother.

"I AM AND I HATE IT! SIGH…"

Nick raised a brow when Papyrus actually said the word 'sigh' instead of doing it.

"WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME…HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION…"

"wow, sounds like you're really working yourself…down to the _bone_."

"Hehehe…" Nick giggled again.

"UGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES…AS FOR YOUR WORK…PUT A LITTLE MORE _BACKBONE_ INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Nick watched as Papyrus walked away. He was just about to step away from the lamp when Papyrus poked his head back in.

"HEH." This time he left the area for good.

"ok, you can come out now." Sans spoke to the child.

Nick did as he was told, a smile still in place at the scene the two brothers put on. He walked over to Sans next and the skeleton instantly spoke to him.

"you oughta get going. he might come back. and if he does…you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes."

"Hehehe, right." Nick agreed, walking away. He looked around, eyes locking on the conveniently shaped lamp and then the small structure built not far away. Stepping closer he examined it better. It was some sort of checkpoint or sentry-station. But looking closer, Nick could see bottles of ketchup, mustard, and relish sitting inside.

Shrugging at the odd sight, Nick stepped back and went to walk further down the path. But just as he was about to step away, Sans stopped him.

"actually, hey…hate to bother ya, can you do me a favor? i was thinking…my brother's been kind of down lately. he's never seen a human before. and seeing you might just make his day. don't worry, he's not dangerous. even if he tries to be. thanks a million. i'll be up ahead."

Expecting Sans to step ahead of him after that last bit, Nick stepped aside to let the skeleton through first, but to his surprise, Sans just turned around and walked down the other way. "Oh?" he spoke out in surprise, watching the skeleton leave. "Okay then…" Turning back the way Papyrus left, Nick smiled, no longer feeling guilt or fear, and walked ahead.

* * *

Sans, meanwhile, felt his usually permanent smile twitch slightly as he finally stepped away from the boy. "what the heck is going on?" he questioned confused. "where the heck did frisk go?"

His memory of what happened right before the latest reset popped into his head. Despite it all being blurry and mixed together, he definitely remembered what he was doing last. Frisk was there…the two were fighting heatedly. He won, again and again, but the kid just kept coming! Lasting just a little bit longer each time. He knew what was coming very soon. After maybe one more death or two, he finally would have lost. There was only so much Sans could take before his energy finally gave up on him. He was preparing himself.

He could still remember just how _bone_ tired he was as the red eyed Frisk kept swinging at him, looking just as tired, but only more determined then when they started. After he managed to win the last battle, he just shakily fell to his knees, ready for yet another round, but another round never came. When he felt the world shift and his memories began to blur, he just expected to see the same brightly lit room as before, but instead saw bright and cold snow.

He looked around, completely confused for a moment, his hands clenching into tight fists. _"you're really doing this to us again kid!?"_ He had asked, annoyance and anger seeping in his bones. However, when he saw the new kid walk through the doors to the Ruins, he knew something was up. Frisk didn't return like all the other times. Instead of this new kid, who had the same innocent and naïve look Frisk had when they had first found themselves stuck here.

So…did something happen to Frisk? Sans wondered. "no, then we would be free…right?"

Sighing, Sans teleported away, this time appearing hidden by trees, not that far from the confused looking human, who clearly didn't know where to go from here. Taking in a deep breath, Sans felt his left eye glow a bright blue as he checked the boy's status. That is when he felt it. A jolt of fear as he observed the boy's LV.

"what the heck!? LV 35!? not even frisk's LV was that high when I faced them off." Sans instantly thought about Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, EVERYONE! This boy's LV was already so high. How? Even if he killed everyone in the Ruins already… "!?" Sans let out a panicked gasp as he teleported back to the door that would lead to the Ruins.

Staring at it desperately, he knocked on it. "…tori…?!" he called out…hoping to hear her voice. Suddenly remembering how he had to pretend he didn't know her name, he knocked again. "uh…hey…lady? you there!?" _come on tori!_

He stood there for who knows how long, about to give up when he heard a voice on the other side. "Wh-who's there…?"

Relief came flooding through Sans as he sighed out. _she's alive still…thank goodness._ Smiling, he looked at the closed door as if he was actually staring at Toriel. "uh…pasta…"

"Pasta who?"

"a human kid just _pasta_ by here." Sans informed her.

"Oh…yes…"

He felt himself tense up at the tone of voice. "Uh…you okay?"

"Oh yes. It's nothing…" She grew quiet for a moment before speaking again. "You remember our promise, right?"

"hu-huh? oh, yeah. sure do…"

"This boy is very special to me. Please, _please_ make sure he stays safe for me. Will you do that my friend."

"special, huh?" Sans nervously looked over his shoulder, almost half expecting to see the glowing red eyes of the boy behind him, ready to swing a deadly attack. "…yeah, of course, lady. no problem."

"Thank you my friend."

"…" Sans kept thinking about the high LV of the boy's. _If he didn't get it from the Ruins…then how?_ Despite his worries, Sans nodded. "yeah, no problem."

* * *

 **Yay! Sans is in the mix finally! Took a lot longer to get him here then I first thought, but I'm not too upset. Anyways, it seems Sans isn't trusting Nick one bit, especially since he now knows the boy's LV.**

 **Oh Nick, I guess all those night guards you killed will come back to bite after all, huh?**

 **Well anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know I did. More will come hopefully soon.**

 **So until next time! Bye! And don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I need to give a big apology to all of you guys who have been eagerly waiting for this to be updated. I know it has been a LONG time, longer than I like. And anything I say to explain myself would probably just sound like an excuse, but really all I can say is last I updated this, which was around Halloween last year, my schedule just became crazy due to the holidays. From Halloween all the way to New Years, I've been too busy to focus on any of my fanfiction. Then there was the fact I started working on another story, which if you haven't heard is my new Fnaf story that takes place after my main fnaf trilogy story. So if you like Nick and the others, please check that out!**

 **Point is, I have just been way to busy to focus, but I will try to keep updating this. I really, really, really want to finish this, mostly because I just find it fun and silly.**

 **(Also this is not an important note, just something I want to mini rant about. Last chapter I had a bit of dialogue Sans said that was cut off when I uploaded it. You know the part when he speaks to Frisk for the very first time and before we see his face. Yeah, that line. No one mentioned it, but when I noticed it, I was annoyed, but I didn't want to fix that one tiny mistake that popped up since everyone who played the game should know what he says at the moment. Still bugs me...okay mini rant over)**

 **So with all that said, please enjoy!**

* * *

Sans let out a tired sigh as he leaned against a random tree, waiting for his brother. The sudden fear he has for this current human has not yet faded away. The very chance that this human is even more dangerous than Frisk terrified the skeleton. After all, at least Frisk didn't go on a killing spree their first time here. Then again this boy hasn't gone of a killing spree _here_ as of yet. Though the very idea that he could suddenly change paths and kill the monsters from Snowdin all the way to the capital was still very real to him.

"i have to keep an eye socket on the kid, just until i know i can trust him." Sans muttered.

Just then, Papyrus walked up to him. "THERE YOU ARE, BROTHER!"

"oh, hey there paps."

"SO YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT UNDYNE TOLD ME EARLIER!"

Sans smiled tiredly, forcing himself to keep his eye sockets opened as long as possible while listening to his brother speak. All while occasionally looking out for the new human. 'hmm…he should be popping up any second now…'

And right on que, Nick walked up, a pair of tough gloves covering his cold hands.

"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE,…" Papyrus continued on before the human caught his attention. He turned around to look at him, Sans copied his movements. The taller skeleton then turned back to look at his brother before once again back at the human. Sans copying him the entire time.

Nick couldn't help but giggle as the two continued this for a few seconds, growing faster and faster before finally they stopped and turned their backs to him.

"SANS! OH MY GOD! IS THAT…A HUMAN!?

Sans, obviously still grinning, looked behind the boy. "uhhhh…actually, i think that's a rock."

Nick turned around and indeed saw a rock behind him. "Huh…" He huffed, before looking back at the skeleton brothers.

"OH."

"hey, what's that in front of the rock?"

Papyrus locked his gaze on Nick, narrowing his sockets at the boy. Nick just gave a smile and waved at the taller skeleton, earning a loud shocking gasp. "OH MY GOD!" He looked down at Sans, lowering his voice, yet it was still almost as loud as before. "IS…IS THAT A HUMAN?"

Sans rolled his eyes in amusement. "yes." He whispered back.

"OH MY GOD!"

Nick giggled, finding Papyrus to be very funny, whether the taller skeleton was trying to be or not.

"SANS! I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL…I'M GONNA…I'LL BE SO…POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!" He cleared his throat before looking dramatically at Nick. "HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN…THEN! I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT." Nick was about to comment, but Papyrus didn't give him any time as he continued. "IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE…ONLY IF YOU DARE!" Papyrus turned around, laughing loudly as he left. "NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Sans chuckled softly before looking at the human. "well, that went well. don't sweat it kid, i'll keep an eyesocket out for ya." He said before leaving as well.

Nick tilted his head, still chuckling softly after what he just watched. "Well, this looks like it's going to be fun." Smiling happily, he continued forward, checking out an oddly built sentry station before continuing though the snowy forest. He ended up approaching yet another station only a few feet ahead. This one having a figure of a dog head carved on the top.

"Cool!" Nick said stepping up to it. Just then a rather large dog started to rise up in front of Nick "Whoa!"

The dog narrowed his eyes suspiciously, a dog treat hanging from his mouth. "Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something _was_ moving…for example, a human…I'll make sure it _never_ moves again!"

Nick gasped when his soul popped up again, signaling he was about to fight again.

"Oh no! Not again!" he gasped, getting ready. Taking in a deep breath, Nick instantly hit his Act option. "Okay doggy," he started. "Let's do this!"

Sans let out a sigh after he teleported. Sweat already falling down his skull. Teleporting short distances was never a big issue for him, but this time Sans found himself all the way in Hotland, standing right in front of Alphys' lab. He didn't even knock to warn the shy scientist as he entered inside.

Alphys at the moment was sitting in a chair, a cup of noodles in on hand, chopsticks in the other, staring up intently at the screen displaying Nick. "O-oh, he-he's fi-figuring out bl-blue attacks, r-rather q-quick-quickly…" the doctor smiled happily.

"hey alphys."

"E-eep!" the doctor gasped loudly, almost dropping her food before turning to face Sans. "Wh-what the-wh-when di-did you g-get h-here!?"

"just now. so…" Sans looked up at the monitor. He saw Nick quickly moving to pet Doggo. "i see you're watching the human."

Alphys shyly nodded. "Y-yes. T-to tell th-the truth…I…I was re-really shocked wh-when I saw him. I-I mean it-it's been a while since…the la-last human…"

Sans instantly thought about Frisk, his eyes growing dark for a brief second before calming down. "uh…yeah…i guess it has been a while…" Clearing his throat, he locked his gaze on the scientist. "so…the reason i came here…i need you to do me a big favor."

"W-what is it?"

"that kid…keep an extra close eye on him for me, will ya? i mean, rarely stop watching him."

"Wh-why? E-even though I have my-my camera system, I fe-feel like you could do a better job at it then me…"

The skeleton paused for a moment, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "look…i need to check some things out. talk to some people…you wouldn't get it." He felt his smile twitch, his eyes growing dark again. "you will still find me popping up around snowdin for a bit, but that's only when i know the kid will be near papyrus. when i'm not there though, that's when i will need you to focus on him." He sharply looked into Alphys' eyes, causing her to jump in shock. "so that means no geeking out on one of your anime related stuff or secretly going to watch undyne through the cameras."

"EEP! How do you know I do that!?" Alphys shouted in shock, blushing brightly.

For once Sans didn't give in to his natural urge to let out a joke, letting his smile rest as best as it could to help show just how serious he was. "just promise me alphys?"

"…" the scientist slowly nodded. "o-oh alright. I promise."

"great. thanks alphys. you're the best. and please be sure to contact me if he does something suspicious." Sans was about to leave when he felt claws quickly grab his sleeve.

"S-sans wait!"

Turning his head, Sans curiously looked over at her. "yeah?"

"…this…this doesn't have to do with…with…"

"…" Sans gently shook his arm away from Alphys' grip. "yeah…it kind of does."

"I…I see. So…it happened again." The anime fan sighed, pushing her glasses up when she felt they were about to fall. "I…I wish I could remember. I always feel the deja-vu…bu-but…"

"hey don't sweat it alphys." Sans quickly said. "it's nothing too important to remember."

"A-are you sure…You sure s-seem to be making a…big d-deal about it…"

"…heh, you said something similar before you know."

"I-I have?"

Sans pulled up his hood and turned his back to his friend. "see ya alphys." And before anything else could be said Sans vanished from sight.

* * *

Mike cracked an eye open, moving an arm around instinctively, in search for a body that wasn't there. "Nick…" Sitting up he turned his head to the empty spot where the child would normally be. A pain rushed through his chest as he remembered his 'little brother' was still lost in possible an entirely different world. All alone and probably scared. He knew Frisk constantly reassured him that Nick was in a safe place, but until he actually sees Nick again, he can't stop worrying.

Mike felt a tear fall down his face as he leaned down, resting his head on his knees. "Nick…I'm so sorry…If…if only could be there to help you…"

"Mike?"

The night guard jumped, swiftly looking behind him to see Danny and Luke looking over at him. The guard gave a light smile at the Fazbear cousins before sighing. "H-hey you guys…"

The cousins exchanged looks before Luke stepped over to the young man. "How you feeling Mike?"

The guard didn't look over at the teen ghost, instead just shook his head. "I've had better days…"

Luke desperately searched his head for a proper response to try and cheer the man up, while scratching the back of his head. Yet every possible thing he came up with all sounded so lack-luster in his own mind. Finally, with a deep sigh, he slumped down, adjusting his thick glasses. "I know how you are feeling Mike. I wish we could be faster to help Nick too. Or at least be there with him…" He let out another sigh, leaning back on the table they sat on. "Man this sucks…"

Danny walked up to the two, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Well that Frisk kid is trying all they can. The most we can do is just be patient."

"I'm tired of being patient though!" Mike shouted, glaring sharply at Danny. "I just want Nick home!"

"Well getting all grouchy about this situation isn't going to help, Schmidt!" the ex-killer snapped.

"Guys! Calm down! You're going to wake the kids!" Luke said, trying to settle the two down before they could break out in a loud argument.

Meanwhile, Frisk slowly opened the door to peak back inside. They had a small frown on their face, while debating if they should step inside or not. Was it their place to suddenly step in on the ghosts' conversation? After all, the human knew that they would just want answers, answers the child still didn't know.

Hesitantly, the child thought back and forth with what to do. Go in or don't? Then suddenly, Frisk thought back to their conversation with Golden and how they were able to cheer the robotic bear up. Then there was their conversation with Freddy earlier, and how they were able to calm that bear's nerves as well. Maybe, even without knowing the answers to their situation, Frisk could still bring just a bit of their nerves at ease.

Feeling their determination flow, Frisk stepped in, wearing a big smile on their face. "Hello."

Mike jumped, quickly forcing on a smile as he turned and faced the child. "Ah, there you are Frisk. Back here already?"

"Yep, I wanted to check up on you guys."

Luke chuckled and approached the child. "Aw, you didn't have to do that, Frisk. It's always so dark and gloomy looking in here. Why not just head back and play some games or something?"

"Hmm, I will, _but_ -"

The three awake ghosts raised a brow as the child stood up on an empty table, determinedly standing tall and proud in order to be somewhat eyelevel with them, while also being mindful of the still asleep children.

"First, we need to talk. Now I know you guys are still worried, and I'm sure no amount of describing the Undergrounds will assure you that Nick is safe and sound…and overall, you guys are just getting really impatient."

Mike sighed, lowering his head. "You heard me, didn't you…?"

The child's gaze softened to a more sympathetic one. "Even if I didn't, I would still try saying something like this to you guys. Might as well be now, right?"

The night guard couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his throat as he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess…"

Smiling, Frisk determined gaze returned tenfold. "Okay, look. I know an answer to all this isn't clear. I don't even know for a fact if there really _is_ something for me to do."

"What do you mean."

"Well…Nick's determination is surpassing my own. Because of that…getting him back home and me back with the monsters in the Undergrounds…well, the more I think about it, the more likely _Nick_ is the one who has to get things started."

"You think?" Danny questioned.

"Hmm…" Frisk grew quiet, letting this new train of thoughts process. "Yeah, maybe…just maybe if/when Nick finds out about the resets I told you guys about…then..."

"Then maybe he would just be sent all the way back before he fell down to the Undergrounds?" Luke finished.

The child nodded. "Exactly what I was thinking. After all, whenever I reset, I basically went back to the very beginning. But there is still a small chance that idea won't work still…"

"Why do you say that?" Mike asked.

"Well, after I Reset, I actually just wake up in a flower bed that is already in the Underground…if Nick is the same he will just end up there still. Heck, there may be a chance he already has figured out how the Reset works and tried that already. But really, there is no true way for _us_ to know what would happen if he did that, unless my first theory actually works and he _does_ get sent back here after he resets."

Mike nodded. "Yeah, I understand. But, could it really just be that simple?"

Frisk looked up at the guard. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, is one chance all this getting fixed is just as simple as Nick basically hitting a button and everything goes back to normal. I don't know, it just sounds…way to easy."

The human nodded. "Yeah, it does, but we can't just rule out that option. But again, that option all relies on Nick and if he is like me, he won't realize the true power of Reset, until much later. And that just brings up another issue. Can we really wait that long, especially if we don't know if it would work?"

Frisk sensed the awake ghosts growing quiet and looked at them with a stern look.

"It's like I said, there is a small chance Nick already has been hitting Reset, and getting sent back to the beginning, but the moment it keeps sending him back to is when he is at the same flower bed I always popped up on. We can wait, and just hope that won't be the case, or continue to try and raise my determination until we succeed."

"Yeah, but we haven't thought of a way to do even that!" Danny mentioned. So…what if that just ends up in a failure like the option of just relying on Nick? Then what?"

"Danny's got a point." Mike agreed. "I mean, it's not like we can just pop over to the Underground, grab Nick and just take him back home."

"Exactly! It's not like there is a stupid path hidden in the restaurant that just leads us to that place."

Frisk lowered their head, agreeing with the ghosts' words. _They're right. We already searched every nook and cranny of this place. There is just no clear way to actually get inside, and I have no idea where Mt. Ebott is from here. We are basically stuck here, like all the monsters are stuck in the Underground._ Frisk felt a frustrated sigh escape from them. _Well, at least they get a barrier that will eventually be broken. Not like there is a barrier for us to…_ Frisk suddenly felt a spark go off in their head. _A barrier…_

What if there _was_ some form of barrier keeping them stuck here, away from the Underground. Not like the one trapping the monsters…but a barrier none the less! The only real question is how could they all break it?

Frisk thought back to the few times they managed to break the barrier back in the Undergrounds. But…it wasn't Frisk who broke it…it was Asriel. He was after he had all the monster souls and human souls combined within him. When he had all their determination…

Suddenly Frisk felt their eyes widen to saucers, a huge smile began to form on their face.

…when all their determination was combined as one…!

That's when it hit the child. An idea so crazy it just might work. The smile, as wide as they could manage was instantly directed at the ghosts. "Guys!"

The voice was so loud, the three older ghosts jumped in shock and the sleeping children woke up in a slight panic.

"What the heck is going on!?" Shawn shouted, desperately searching for his glasses while glaring at Frisk.

The human child ignored the irritated, tired boy, to excited with an idea that suddenly seemed like it would work with almost no faults. With a very confident grin, Frisk determinedly looked at each ghost. "You guys, I got an idea!"

* * *

 **Whoo! A real plan is starting to come up! No more just plain hoping and doing things that they don't even know would work in the first place!**

 **Also, I do want to say, don't ignore the other options of getting Nick home. I didn't bring them up if they won't be somewhat important later on. Just want to let you guys know. No spoilers, but still don't suddenly ignore everything Frisk, Mike, Danny, and Luke discussed. ;)**

 **Also, back with the other Undertale characters, I got to throw sweet little Alphys in the mix! Yay! Seems Sans still doesn't want to trust Nick though. Guess the poor guy is really shook up after the last run through Frisk did. You can say he's even a little bit...rattled! :D ...*get hit with rotten tomato* Oh come on, that was funny!**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this. I will try to update soon. Although, I am also getting into my new fnaf story A New Evil. Seriously, if you read and/or like my fnaf characters, please check out that story. Takes place in the same world and after all the craziness of the trilogies.**

 **So with that all said, Bye! And don't forget to review!**


	11. Update (will delete later)

Hello everyone. I just wanted to give an update, since even though there hasn't been a lot, there has been a few of you asking where I have been and if this story is dead. I just wanted to say I am fine. It's just the past year has been very hectic and crazy for me. A lot of personal things have been going on for me and it just pushed my writing to the back of my mind. Now, I really want to finish this story, as well as my other ones I have planned. I really do. I do plan on updating all my unfinished stories eventually. The only problem is, I still don't know when that will be. An update will come, I will promise that, but as for when it will happen, I still can't say when. This message (which I will end up deleting after I finally start updating again) is just to let you all know what is to come.

I am so sorry for leaving the story behind and hope you all will come back or anyone who is new will enjoy the story.

I'll see you all eventually. So see ya for now.


End file.
